The Neverending Battle
by HyperLarri
Summary: When Riviera was culled of its demons, Ein's duty was completed. What happens when Serene and Ein, both skilled warriors, have nothing left to do? An unexpected arrival will bring the beginnings of a new adventure. plz read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own "Riviera: The Promised Land" or any of its characters.

**The Last Arc!**

"Yah! Eat that!"

"You'll have to do better than that!"

The sounds of combat rang through the Sprite village of Elendia. Ein, the wingless Grim Angel from Asgard, was sparring with Serene, the Lone Arc. It has been a year since the defeat of Seth-Rah and peace has once again come to the serene village of Elendia. The Sprites lived in harmony amongst each other and everyone was enjoying doing what they did best. However, for a Grim Angel like Ein and the last remaining Arc, who were both skilled fighters, there was really nothing left for them.

"Serene, you should really try and control how you swing that scythe…" Ein suggested, ducking another swing from Serene. "It's only made of wood but your attacks are sort of awkward and predictable…"

"Shut-up, Ein!" Serene returned. "It's not like you could do any better with a scythe!"

"…"

They were training with wooden weapons but in the hands of Serene, anything can have the grounds to invite terror. Serene stepped forward and swung down with the scythe and Ein dodged to his left. He swung his sword in a counter-attack, aiming for Serene's stomach. She flapped her wings and flew back, dodging the slash. She flew higher into the air and swung down with even more momentum. Ein was too committed to his attack to dodge and blocked with his sword. His feet absorbed the blow and then he pushed with all his strength, pushing off the ground. Serene could not stop Ein and was forced to retreat and dodge his attack.

She landed about five metres away and raised her scythe. Ein noticed she was not completely steady and then remembered they were training for one hour straight.

"I think that's enough for today…" Ein said, lowering his sword.

"Y-yeah…me too…" Serene said, panting. "Let's stop for today, if you're too tired."

_Shouldn't I be the one who should be saying that?_ Ein thought to himself. However, it was well-known among the Sprites that Serene had a flaring temper and Ein said nothing. Besides, he could never really refuse her anything or make fun of her…not since a year ago when Malice took Serene's soul in order for Seth to be summoned. Ever since then, he could not help but think it was his fault that she was taken and momentarily dead…not to mention left alone without her fellow Arcs…

Ein and his companions all came to live in Lina and Fia's house. It was not so crowded, after the extensions made for it. They only added two rooms. One was for Cierra but she spent a lot of her time at the Magic Guild anyway. Serene and Lina teased her that Claude had something to do with that but Cierra always laughed it off. However, her face was such a colour that resembled her clothes and reminded everyone that she was the "Scarlet" Witch. Anyway, Serene and Rose (turned into a Sprite from a rather miraculous potion that Cierra discovered) took the other room and Ein slept in the main room, which used to belong to Fia before she started sleeping upstairs in the same room as Lina. However, Serene would sleep in the other spare room if Cierra was away.

However, when Ein and Serene returned, they found that everyone was there. Cierra was once again attempting to cook and Lina was darting around the place, running up to Cierra or then darting across the room to Fia. Rose shut herself in her room, where she wrote and recorded history. When Ein and Serene walked in, she squealed and ran up to them.

"I was so bored!" she said, brightly. "There's nothing to do…"

"How about helping us with the cooking?" Fia suggested, rolling her eyes.

"Oh no, Fia," Cierra said. "I think we're doing just fine…although, this stove seems a bit weak…perhaps if I just…"

"CIERRA! NO!"

"Ok…ok…"

"Remember how you almost burnt down the house, last time?" Serene said, crossly.

"Yeah! Repairing it was so much work!" Lina added.

"Well…at least it gave us a chance to renovate the house and add in the two extra rooms…"

"Aww…Ein is always so nice!" Cierra exclaimed, hugging him.

"Ah…thanks, Cierra…" Ein said, blushing.

Rose walked out of her room, carrying a book as usual. She yawned and stretched.

"Did you have a late night, again?" Ein asked.

Rose merely nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"You should get some sleep."

"I've nearly finished…besides, wouldn't you two be tired from all that training?" she replied. "You guys really shouldn't push yourselves when there really isn't reason to…"

Ein shrugged and set his sword down, by the door. Serene put her scythe down as well and then stretched.

"I think I'll go take a bath…my whole body is covered in sweat…" she said. "And can you guys make sure Ein doesn't peek?" she added, to the other girls.

"Yeah."

"No problem."

"Don't worry."

"Lina will make sure Ein doesn't perve!"

"…nice to see how much trust I get around here…" Ein mumbled.

Serene hit him on the head.

"Well if you didn't perve those two times…"

"I told you! It was an accident!"

"Sure," Rose said, sarcasm dripping from that word. "An accident on purpose. You knew they were going to be there…"

"Shut-up…"

Serene smiled as Rose told Ein off, along with Lina's help. Fia returned to cooking, keeping an eye on Cierra as she did. Serene slipped out with a towel and spare clothes, heading for the Undine's Spring.

As Serene was sitting into the spring, she relaxed and leant against a rock, enjoying her bath.

"Hello…Serene…" a rather weak voice said.

She turned her head and saw Meute, the Undine that lived in the spring.

"Hey, Meute," Serene replied.

"Are…you…getting used…Elendia?"

"'Am I getting used to Elendia?' you're asking?" Serene asked.

Meute nodded.

"Yeah…it's a cool place…and everyone is nice," Serene answered, as she washed herself thoughtfully. "But…I still miss Rosalina…and my family…"

Meute's eyes saddened and she laid her hand on Serene's shoulder, as a gesture of comfort. Serene forced herself to smile and she leant herself back on a rock, careful not to squash her wings, and relaxed. It was not long before she dozed off, as the sun set and the moon rose into the sky. She did not notice a winged-figure approaching her.

"Stupid, paranoid girls…" Ein mumbled. "It's not like I saw anything…they were well covered…"

"Stop making excuses," a voice said.

Ein turned around to see Rose leaning on the doorway, with her arms crossed as she observed Ein polishing his Diviner and grumbling.

"I was with you both of those times and I know you figured out that they were having baths."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"By the way…do you plan on returning to Asgard?" Rose asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"What…why do you ask?"

"Well…you're a Grim Angel and…your post is in Asgard."

"Rose, I thought we went through this before," Ein replied. "I am not returning. We both enjoy life here and…"

"Only because Serene and the other girls are here…" Rose interrupted, slyly.

"Yeah and…WHAT!" Ein exclaimed, startled. "W-what do you mean…?"

Rose looked at Ein and raised her eyebrow.

"What…" Ein mumbled weakly.

"I've seen how you look at them, especially Serene. In all the time that I've known you, you never looked at anyone else in the same way. Not Ledah, not Malice, not me."

"Well…maybe it's true…that I enjoy life ere more than in Asgard. Your point is?"

"Ein, you are a Grim Angel. It is your duty, your nature to fight demons. That's the reason you're still sparring with Serene, isn't it? You can not let go of the battle…"

"Riviera is now free of demons…my duty is complete."

"But demons still exist. Asgard and the Magi will be wanting their Grim Angel back sooner or later…especially with the added absence of Ledah and Malice."

"Malice wasn't a true Grim Angel anyway…"

"That's not the point. The point is…"

At that moment, their conversation was interrupted by a shrill shriek.

"Ein, come quick! A demon has been sighted near Undine's Spring!" Lina shrieked.

Ein froze in shock.

"Serene…" he gasped, before grabbing Einherjar and rushing out with a worried Rose following him.

They arrived to the spring and saw a winged figure silhouetted against the moon. In its hand was a scythe, much like the one that Serene would carry. For an instant, Ein thought it was Serene but then he noticed the real Serene backing away from the figure, clutching a towel to her body. Ein and the others stood on the edge of the spring but only Ein was holding a weapon.

"Stupid, perverted, demon! What do you think you're doing! You are so dead!" Serene screamed.

Ein could not help but stare at Serene's semi-exposed body before an annoyed Rose slapped him on the back of his head. Snapping to his senses, he rushed forward, stood in front of Serene, shielding her with his body.

"What do you want?" he shouted at the figure.

The figure flapped its wings and remained silent while it floated in the air.

"It must be sort of vampire of something…" Ein mumbled.

Hearing this, Serene looked up and remembered the time when Ein supported her when a few vampires considered Serene to be their "comrade". She blushed at the thought of Ein standing up for her again and she hastily retreated to her clothes but could not take her eyes off Ein and the "demon".

"Why are you in Elendia?" Ein demanded once more, as the figure simply floated out of reach.

"Elendia…?" the figure mumbled. "Have I really…made it…to Elendia?"

"Wait…that voice…its male…" Fia mumbled.

"Lina doesn't understand…does that mean he's a male vampire?"

"But…aren't vampires generally female…?" Cierra pondered.

"Doesn't mean they can't be male…" Rose suggested.

"Wait…I recognise that voice…" Serene exclaimed, as something triggered in her memory.

"Serene…is that really you?" the figure said, before it floated down, revealing its face.

Serene gasped as a male Arc was revealed. "Ares…" she gasped.

Then, the Arc dropped his scythe and fell down but was caught by a surprised and confused Ein.

"Who is this, Serene?" Ein asked, supporting the now unconscious Arc.

"His name is Ares…my brother…" Serene mumbled, in shock.

Everyone stared at the newly discovered survivor of the genocide that everyone thought left Serene all along as the Lone Arc.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own "Riviera: The Promised Land" or any of its characters.

Notes:

- By the way, is "Ares" a male or female's name? Then again, I guess it doesn't really matter.

**Reunion:**

Serene sat beside Ares' bed, staring down at her brother. For a long time, she had believed that she would never see one of her family again. She had convinced herself that she was all that remained of the Arcs. Now, she was in shock. She stared at her brother, never breaking her gaze and her involuntary blinks were her only movement. Ares mumbled in his sleep and the name "Serene" could be heard. Serene's eyes were on the verge of tears and she laid her head down on the pillow next to her brother, feeling the comfort of having a loved one near her.

Ein watched from the doorway, unnoticed by Serene. He smiled softly at Serene's new found happiness and gently closed the door to leave her with her brother. Ein walked back into the kitchen, thinking deeply.

"How are they?" a voice asked.

Ein turned around to see Fia.

"Ares is still resting and Serene just fell asleep with him," Ein responded.

Fia smiled and nodded.

"She's been up since he arrived last night," Fia said. "Well, I've fixed breakfast so you should come get some before Lina eats it all."

---

At the breakfast table, everything seemed normal except there was the absence of Serene. Lina was munching happily away at applecots while Rose absentmindedly sipping coffee as she read a book. Cierra was once again at the Magic Guild but Fia had put some food for her on a plate anyway, should she come back for some food.

"By the way, did you save some food for Serene and her brother?" Ein asked Fia.

She smiled and held up a tree loaded with food, and said "Yes."

She took them to Serene's room and Ein sat down to eat.

"So, Ein," Rose said. "How's Serene doing?"

"Fine, she's sleeping now," Ein answered.

"Lina happy for Serene! She has a brother now!" Lina exclaimed happily, between munches.

"She always had a brother," Rose said to Lina. "She just found him again…or he found her, I should say."

"Anyway, this is good for Serene. Now she won't feel so sad," Ein said.

Rose turned to Ein.

"So, lover-boy, are you going to comfort Serene now?"

Ein immediately went red in the face.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Serene's brother has just returned and Serene's feelings must be quite excited. Also, her brother doesn't seem to be in good shape either. You should go comfort her," Rose said.

"Rose, you…"

Suddenly, a roar was heard and there were screams and shouts outside.

"DEMONS!" someone yelled.

Immediately, Ein rushed to the door, grabbed his Diviner and ran outside, closely followed by Rose as Lina went off to get her bow. There was commotion at the Grove of Repose and Ein headed there.

---

"What's happening?" he yelled, as he arrived.

Immediately, he saw Laddie brandishing a spear and fending off several Hound demons.

"Ein, quickly, help!" she cried, as five of them surrounded her.

Without hesitation, Ein sprang forward and slashed with Einherjar, successful landing a hit onto two of the Hounds. They retreated and the remaining demons advanced. Laddie flapped her wings and flew behind Ein, taking out a potion.

"They just suddenly appeared," Laddie informed. "I barely made it in time to stop them from advancing into the village itself."

"We can't let them come any closer or else they will spread out and we won't be able to stop them before someone gets hurt," Ein said.

"Ein! Ein!" a voice yelled.

Ein turned around to see Lina, Cierra and Fia approach, all of them wielding their weapons.

"Ein, what's happening?" Fia asked.

"Demons are…"

"EIN LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Rose screamed, suddenly.

Ein turned around to see all three of the unhurt demons leaping and baring their fangs. Ein swung his Diviner and damaged all of them but then the two that hung back charged as well and Ein could not dodge. Lina fired an arrow while Cierra cast a quick fire spell with her wand. The two Hounds were hit and were stopped once again. Fia and Rose ran to the side of Ein and prepared to fight. Fia raised her rapier while Rose took out a pair of claws. The Hounds bared their fangs and leaped once again. Fia stabbed one while Rose slashed. Suddenly, there was a glow behind them.

"This is the will of the Gods! Disaresta!" Ein cried.

He slashed with an eight hit combo attack and decimated the Hounds. The Hounds disappeared, having been defeated and everyone sighed in relief.

"Well, that certainly was close…" Rose mumbled.

Ein looked at Rose and said, "Since when did you ever fight in a battle?"

Rose raised her eyebrow and said, "Just because I'm a historian doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about fighting. I've watched you get attacked by demons enough and watching Ledah certainly…"

Suddenly, Rose fell quiet. Ein's gaze dropped and he turned and began to walk away. The name "Ledah" was like taboo to him.

"Ein…" Rose began.

"Don't worry about it," Ein returned.

"Anyway, perhaps we should return…" Fia started to suggest.

"Hey! Lina sees something coming!"

Everyone turned to see where Lina was pointing. A huge demon was approach. It looked like an overgrown Hound, about five times bigger than normal sized ones, except it stood on its hind legs. About it were about seven normal sized Hounds. Clearly, this was the real attack and the first was simply a scouting group.

"Everyone, get ready!" Ein cried. "They're coming!"

The large Hound let out a roar and the seven smaller ones rushed forward, eager to attack the Sprites. Ein raised his Diviner defiantly and his friends stood with them. As the enemies came closer, Lina let fly an arrow and Cierra cast a spell. Just as they attacked, Ein slashed and hit all of them, as they all charged in one long row. Fia stabbed and Rose slashed but there were too many Hounds. Soon they attacked back and Ein's party were receiving damage. One leapt and slashed Rose but luckily it was not a critical wound. Fia blocked one but was thrown back by the force and she fell sprawled onto the ground. Ein was surrounded by three of them and it was all he could do to fend them off.

Suddenly, help come from behind.

"I never miss! Stardust!"

"I'll show you the power of magic! Calamity Flare!"

Arrows and fireballs shot from behind and decimated the Hounds. Four of them fell and the other three were forced back. Fia helped Rose retreat and Ein stood defiantly, despite his injuries, as they moved back to recover. The large Hound stepped forward, urging the smaller ones on. In a fit of madness, all three of them leapt for Ein. However, he was ready for them. He put his Diviner to the side and drew out a Gran Sabre.

"This should end it! Divine Ascension!"

Ein slashed the lead Hound several times and with his final strike, a great blinding light shined up from the earth beneath them and destroyed the remaining Hounds. With no minions left, the large Hound roared and charged. Worn from his attack, Ein stumbled as he attempted to retreat. The Hound beared down onto Ein, ready to strike.

"Ein! No!" Cierra screamed.

"Run, Ein! Run!" Lina yelped, desperately firing an arrow.

The Hound swatted the arrow away and bared its fangs, ready to make the final blow on Ein. Ein desperately raised his sword but the demon snapped it up in its jaws and threw it to the side. Reaching for his Diviner, Ein stood up and slashed desperately. The demon took the hit with a flinch but did not stand down. He slapped the Diviner from Ein's weakening hands like it was a toy and prepared to attack Ein. As what appeared to be imminent death rose upon Ein, he had a sudden flashback.

_Flashback:_

_In a similar situation in the past, Ein was kneeling down in pain and a great ape-like demon was ready to finish him off. Suddenly, a flash of blue and black streaked across, in front of Ein, and the demon was killed. Serene stood, with her scythe dripping with the blood of the dead demon, and smiled at Ein. _

"_You can thank me later!" _

Ein closed his eyes, as he knew Serene would not be here to save him this time. The demon raised its claw and swung. However, Ein heard a sudden roar of pain. His eyes snapped open and a winged figure was hovering in front of him, surrounded by blue light. At first, he thought it was Serene but he noticed that the figure was different.

"You really are a weakling, aren't you?" a voice said.

Ein's eyes slowly adjusted to the light and someone from the past was revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own "Riviera: The Promised Land" or any of its characters.

**Aerial Battle:**

"What the…Malice!" Ein exclaimed.

The glowing figure was indeed Malice, the fake Grim Angel and once enemy to Ein and his party. She looked exactly as she was when Ein last saw her. Her long blond hair flowed freely in the wind and she wore her blue costume, as always. Her fake Diviner, Skadi, shined with blue light, emanating power despite it was not the Diviner of a true Grim Angel. However, when Ein looked into Malice's eyes, he noticed she seemed different.

"Ein, as a _true_ Grim Angel, I would have expected you to be able to deal with this sort of trash easily," Malice remarked, flicking her head towards over her shoulder at the demon.

The demon was trashing about, clutching a wound that it received when Malice hacked with Skadi across its face. Malice turned and stared at the demon.

"I guess better finish this off," Malice said.

Suddenly, something red streaked across the demon several times and the demon twitched several times. Then, it slumped to its knees and disappeared as it was killed. The red streak had stopped and was now floating above where the demon had fell.

"Malice, you were wasting time. You should've spoken to Ein after the enemy was eliminated," an emotionless voice said.

Ein looked towards where the voice came from. His eyes widened as a painfully familiar figure was revealed.

"L-Ledah…you're…alive…!" he gasped.

Ledah simply looked at him, unfazed.

"As I am standing right in front of you, yes it does seem that I am alive," he answered, striding forward.

"But how…?"

"With a combination of Ursula's little remaining power and by some will of the Gods, Malice and I have been brought back. By the looks of things, it appears that it was not purely an act of kindness. Demons are on the move," he said.

Everyone went completely silent at these words. After a while, Rose broke it.

"Well, we should invite Malice and Ledah to our house first…and then finish discussing this…" she suggested.

Ledah and Malice looked at her.

"I don't remember seeing you before," Malice said. "Are you another Sprite?"

"…" Ledah remained silent.

"Well actually, I'm Rose but was transformed through some magic from Cierra," Rose replied.

Malice's eyes widened but Ledah remained impassive.

"I see…" Malice managed to mumble.

"…hn…" Ledah.

Rose looked at Ledah and said, "Hello to you too."

---

"Lina doesn't understand…why you are here, again?" Lina said.

"We were brought back by the Gods and if you ask us one more time, I will take my Skadi and personally shut you up. Permanently," Malice growled in answer.

"By the way, Malice, are you…do you know that Hector said that you were not a true Grim Angel?" Ein asked.

"Yeah, he deceived you and made you to believe something that was not true," Fia put in.

Malice was silent for a moment before she replied.

"Yes, Ein, I do know," Malice said at last. "As much as it pains me to say it, I am not like you or Ledah. I am not a Grim Angel. Perhaps I am an angel of some sort but not one of the Grim Angels. I am…_inferior_…to you…" she added, gritting her teeth.

"Inferior? To Ein?" Lina exclaimed. "Malice must be trying to be funny!"

"Yes, although Ein does have his good qualities…" Cierra added.

"…his bad ones outweigh them. Ein is not superior to anyone," Rose finished, slapping Ein on the back of his head.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Yes, I think you guys were a bit mean to Ein," Fia said.

"Just because you're in love with him…" Cierra teased.

"W-what!" Fia stuttered, blushing.

"Fia love Ein! Fia loves Ein!" Lina chanted happily.

"Alright, maybe we should calm down…" Ein said, waving his arms in an attempted calming gesture.

As everyone began to settle down once again, Malice shook her head in exasperation.

"What have I gotten into…" she muttered.

Ledah remained silent.

However, suddenly, the biggest interruption so far had occurred: Serene and her brother had walked in, having awoken.

"Hey, what's with all the noise…" she began, until her eyes fell upon Ledah and Malice.

More specifically, it was Malice that caught her eyes, which swiftly began to fill with killer intent. Next to her, Ares' eyes also widened before they narrowed with pure hatred.

"You!" Serene screamed, reaching for her scythe, followed by Ares.

Before anyone could stop them, they flapped their wings and charged at Malice. Malice reflexively held out her Skadi, blocking a swing from Serene and dodged another from Ares with a beat of her wings. She retreated out the door, defending from attacks by Serene and Ares. Ein and Ledah reached out to restrain Serene and Ares.

"Serene, calm down," Ein shouted. "Malice has changed now!"

"But that doesn't change the fact she murdered the Arcs!" Serene screamed.

Ledah was silent as he held Ares in an arm-lock. Ares struggled furiously but could do nothing to break free of the battle-hardened Grim Angel. It was Ein, who was tired from the battle, who gave up first. Serene stamped on his foot, hard and Ein yelped in pain. Serene broke free of his weakening grasp and swung her scythe in Ledah's direction. Forced to defend against her attack, he drew Lorelei and parried her scythe. Ares broke free of his one-handed arm-lock and immediately flew out of the door, after Malice. Serene took off as well, leaving Ein behind, rubbing his foot.

"Ein are you ok?" Fia asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Ein replied, getting up. "Let's hurry after them!"

Ledah was already running out the door, Lorelei held determinedly in his hand. Ein grabbed his Diviner and followed suit.

---

Outside, Malice was fending off the two enraged Arcs. They took the battle higher and higher into the air, until they were out of range, even to Lina's bow. As the others came out, Ledah flew up without a word. As Ein and his party watched helplessly, as the two Grim Angels and the Arc siblings were fighting in an aerial battle. High in the air, the two Arcs circled around and around Malice, swinging their scythes. Malice parried and dodged among the scythes but hardly ever struck back. After-all, those two were not really her enemies, despite her past actions.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Stop!"

"As if!" Serene yelled back.

"This is for my dad!" Ares shouted, suddenly flying above Malice and swinging down.

Malice looked up, preparing to block with Skadi but Ares was flying in front of the sun. Malice reflexively shielded her eyes and she could not see where Ares' scythe was coming from. She closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable. Suddenly, she felt something floating in front of her, blocking the sun. She opened her eyes and caught a dark, red cape flowing in front of her.

"Don't let your guard down," Ledah said. "Look underneath you."

Malice glanced down and saw Serene rising up, her scythe ready.

Malice swung Skadi and yelled out, "Trie Noir!"

She slashed with Skadi several times before launching a final strike full of blue lightning. Serene's scythe was knocked from her grasp and she fell down. However, she beat her wings again and righted herself, having not taken any serious injuries. She folded her wings so she plummeted down to the ground. Everyone gasped but sighed in relief when she caught her scythe and righted herself. She looked up and was just in time to see Ledah successfully fending off Ares with a four hit combo, finishing with a stab that actually destroyed Ares' scythe in half.

Serene took off, soaring up. With the added incentive of protecting her newly re-united brother, she rose up alarmingly quickly and prepared to show just why she and her scythe was feared among demons.

"Serene Almighty!" she yelled.

Under the onslaught of one of Serene's combos, one of her stronger ones at that, was something even a Grim Angel like Ledah had to careful of. He blocked and parried while Malice did the same. Serene's final blow was an ice element so Malice took it easily and Ledah's fire element powers protected him to an extent as well.

Serene panted and gasped for air while Ares floated behind her. Both glared at Malice with hate.

"You killed our family…" Serene growled.

"…and our entire race…" Ares added.

"If we let you go, I'll regret this for the rest of my life…" Serene finished, before raising her scythe defiantly once again.

Ares took out a pair of claws he had kept and faced Ledah grimly. Serene readied her scythe. Ledah gazed at them, closed his eyes and raised his Diviner.

"We do not wish you fight or harm you," he said. "We were sent back to help you, as Grim Angels and allies."

"That doesn't clear the fact that she murdered the Arcs," Ares said back.

Malice remained silent.

"What's the matter, Ms _Grim Angel_?" Serene taunted. "Ashamed of what you had done?"

Malice opened her eyes, this time they were filled with anger.

"I've had enough of this," Malice said. "Your survival is not essential to the victory against the demons. Do not test me. Even if I am not a true Grim Angel, I am still a warrior fighting for the Gods nonetheless."

"If you're not a Grim Angel, how do I know you really want to just kill demons?" Serene demanded.

"If you're not going to trust her, then perhaps you can believe me," Ledah said. "I am a true Grim Angel. My Diviner, Lorelei truly is forged from what I gave up: my emotions."

"Well…I believe the "giving up emotions" part, what with the way you talk and everything…" Serene muttered. "But didn't you Grim Angels try to destroy Riviera before?"

Ledah signed and said, "You knew we were falsely ordered to do so. Then how can we get you to trust a Grim Angel…?"

"Serene!" a voice suddenly yelled.

Everyone looked down to se Ein, supported by Laddie and Rebecca the Harpuia (both of them have wings and can fly…right?).

"Serene, please…" Ein pleaded.

Serene's gaze immediately softened.

"Ein!" she shouted. "What are you doing up here!"

"Ein, she's right…your friends may not be able to support you for long and if you fall, no one can save you," Ledah retorted.

"But I have to stop you guys," he answered. "I gave up my wings to become a Grim Angel and I received Einherjar in return. Serene, I am also a Grim Angel."

Serene fell silent at those words.

"You trusted me before and you followed me to fight against the Accursed," he said. "You followed me when I fought against my old friends, Ledah and Malice. You even followed me to face Hector and you lost your life, for a time."

Serene dropped her head, remembering all that she went through with Ein.

"I…I was devastated for a time. I fought against Hector, knowing that even if we won, you wouldn't be with us, with me…"

Serene looked up, her eyes producing tears.

"But Serene…please…we should all live peacefully with each other, in this world we fought hard to protect," Ein said. "Also, I…"

Serene looked into Ein's eyes and said, "…yes?"

"Serene, I…" Ein began, beginning to blush. "I…I lo…WHOA!"

Suddenly, Ein fell as Laddie and Rebecca tired at last. Serene flung her scythe away, which was fortunately caught by Ares, and dropped after Ein. Malice, closest to Ein, flew down after him as well, reflexively letting go of Skadi, which was caught by Ledah, who was a bit behind. Soon, Serene caught onto one of Ein's flailing arms while Malice took the other.

"You idiot…you could've just yelled from underneath us," Malice retorted.

"T-thanks, guys…" Ein mumbled, as they lowered him to the ground. "So…I take it you guys aren't fighting anymore?"

Serene looked surprise for moment before raising her eyes to meet Malice's.

"No, Ein…Not anymore…for your sake…" she mumbled.

"Cool!" Ein exclaimed.

"But promise me you won't do something that stupid again," Serene commanded.

"Yes, Serene…"

"We may not be there to save you next time…" Malice remarked.

"Yeah, thanks again and…" Ein began but suddenly stopped and his face went red.

Malice and Serene looked at him, confused at his sudden silence.

"Ein, what is it?" Serene asked.

"Ah…um…you're…holding my arms kind of tightly …"

They both looked down at their arms and found that…they were holding Ein's arms tightly to their chests. More specifically, Ein's hands were pressed against something that was making him blush quite a bit.

Serene and Malice dropped him and slapped him. He landed in a heap and fell down, rubbing his cheeks.

"Hey, you were the ones who…!"

"Ein's a pervert!" Lina screamed, as the other girls ran up and stood in a ring around him.

"But…"

"No buts this time Ein…" Fia growled.

"Yes, your actions ARE getting out of hand…" Cierra added.

The girls converged upon Ein and started to slap and punch him. Ledah and Ares landed, both holding Skadi and Serene's Scythe respectively. They let go of the winged Sprites they were supporting, who thanked them with blushes on their faces.

"Ein must have become quite strong…" Ledah remarked. "If he goes through this everyday and survives…"

Ledah watched and shook his head, as Ein was struggling to stay conscious among the wraths of six disgruntled females.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I do not own "Riviera: The Promised Land" or any of its characters.

**Letting the Cat Out of the Bag:**

With the arrival of Malice and another Grim Angel, Ledah, both of whom were enemies of Elendia at one stage, certainly did cause quite a stir in the peaceful little Sprite town. Lina had found two more people to pester and play with, something that Malice grew to despise and Ledah…well…Ledah remained just like Ledah. Cierra was interested to see some new people to test her potions on. Fia fussed about more than ever, cooking almost constantly to cater for the new arrivals. Serene and her brother mainly avoided Malice and the tension between them never lessened, despite Ein's efforts to bring them together as friends.

However, everyone now had something else to worry about. Elendia always has been short on the number of males. While Cierra and Soala were occupied with their studies, and a certain male, green-haired scholar at the Magic Guild, everyone else had Ledah in their sites. When Ein arrived, he caused quite a stir among his companions. However, at that time everyone was worried about demons. Now, with little excitement in their daily lives, Ledah quickly became the centre of attention, despite his emotionless attitude.

Aside from causing a stir in the female population of Elendia, Ledah's arrival, along with Malice's, caused another interruption: where were they going to live? Fia and Lina's house could definitely not take another two people to live with them. In the end, another house was built. Nearby to Fia and Lina's house, a house was built for the Grim Angels. Ein moved into it as well, and it was named the House of the Grim Angels.

Anyway, it was the dawn of another day and Ein was making his way to a clearing to train. Ledah and Malice have already left when he awoke and he hurried to catch up. He arrived and they were indeed training. To his surprise, Ladie was there as well.

"Good morning, Master Ein," she greeted, sparring with Ledah in the air.

"Finally," Malice remarked. "Hurry up!"

Ein scrambled up to her, muttering his apologies. Malice held aloft a wooden axe and raised it.

"Shall we begin? I've been anxious to spar with you…"

"Anxious…?"Ein asked. "Why…?"

"It may have something to do on the day of our arrival, where Malice and Serene were helping you down…" Ledah remarked, blocking a swing from Ladie.

Ein and Malice both turned red, resembling the colour of Ledah's cape.

"Malice…about that…I'm really…"

"Shut-up," Malice said, before grinning maniacally and swinging her axe at him.

---

"Sigh…it was an accident…" Ein muttered, nursing his arm.

It was just after lunch and Ein was sitting in Fia's kitchen. Fia was bandaging one of his arms, where Malice had swung her axe particularly hard at. Fia smiled.

"Perhaps you should spar with someone else…" Fia suggested.

Ein shrugged and replied, "I'm sure she'll cool down eventually but considering the fact that she has some icy attacks, it might be dangerous if she cools down."

Fia only chuckled and stood up.

"Well, all's good now. Just don't strain it."

"Thanks, Fia. You're a blessing," Ein said, not noticing Fia's blush when he said those words.

"N-no, problem," she replied, before walking back to the kitchen.

Suddenly, Serene barged in, followed by her brother.

"Hey, Fia!" she shouted, rushing in. "Is there anymore food? We're…AH!"

Not looking where she was going, she had rushed straight into Ein, effectively tackling him to the ground.

"Ouch…ah…sorry…Ein! What are you doing here!" she exclaimed, blushing as she lied on top of him.

"Nothing much, just getting some bandages from Fia…ah….can you…get off me?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, before scrambling to her feet, her face turning red. "Ah…sorry…about that…"

"N-no…problem," Ein replied, giving a rather good imitation of Fia's earlier reply.

As they stood, avoiding each others' gazes, Ares looked from one to the other, raising his eyebrow.

"Serene…are you guys like…going out or something?" he remarked.

"WHAT!" they both replied, freezing.

Fia stepped out of the kitchen, interest and concern in her eyes. Lina had appeared from the top floor, staring at the pair with childish interest. Cierra had chosen this moment to bring in a new potion she had made and caught Ares' question before staring at Ein and Serene. Meanwhile, Rose had appeared at another doorway, a smirk on her face. Ein looked around, blushing and at a loss for words. Serene glanced at him, caught his eye and promptly blushed again.

"Of…of course not…" she mumbled.

"Serene's going red!" Lina exclaimed, jumping up and down, pointing her finger at her.

"My, my…" Cierra exclaimed, chuckling.

"So…you do…have feelings for him…" Fia mumbled, the concern rising in her eyes.

"Wow…my sister…liking a boy," Ares said. "Whenever anyone asked you out before, you bashed them up…"

"I told you! We're not going out! Tell them Ein!"

"Y-yeah…we're not…" he said, blushing as well.

"Ein's red too!" Lina exclaimed happily, now doing a little dance.

Fia looked aghast while Cierra smiled. Serene looked at Ein and then dropped her gaze.

"Ein and Serene, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lina sang.

"Lina…don't start…" Serene growled.

"First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then a little baby, sitting in a carriage!" Cierra continued.

"Not you too…" Serene groaned.

"Ok, everyone, let's just...settle down…"

"Ein, my sister can be quite a handful…when you guys get married, be careful," Ares added.

"…"

"Ein, looks like your dreams are coming true," Rose put in.

Everyone stopped and stared at her before staring back at Ein and Serene. Serene was looking at Ein, a look of shock and perhaps a little…joy in her eyes.

"Wow! So Ein DOES love Serene!" Lina exclaimed.

"Serene, this is great!" Cierra exclaimed. "We really need to find a white dress for you…but a blue one would look good on you as well!"

"Whoops…sorry…I guess I let the cat out of the bag too early…" Rose mumbled. "Oh well, at least this time we didn't need a potion."

Fia looked like she was on the verge of fainting. Ein stood, staring down, avoiding everyone's gazes but especially Serene's. Serene bent down to look him in the eye.

"Is this…is this true, Ein?" Serene asked.

Ein looked into her eyes, his voice lost. Everyone fell quiet.

"Ein…?" Serene asked again.

Slowly, Ein reached into his pocket and took out something, holding his fist tightly around it. When he got down on one knee, in front of Serene, everyone gasped.

"E-Ein…?" Serene choked out, trembling, her eyes widening.

"Serene, I…" Ein began. "I…"

The room was completely silent. Cierra was not blissfully chuckling or making light of the situation. Lina was not laughing joking around. Ares was silent, his eyes wide. Rose looked shocked before she got out a notebook and beginning to write notes down, quietly, and dutifully recording this moment. Fia had fainted.

"Ein…what…?" Serene asked.

Ein calmed himself down and then there was a determined look in his eye.

"Serene of the Arcs," he began with his voice no longer hesitant, no longer trembling. "I…"

Serene's face was pale, her body frozen.

"…Ecthel of Asgard…"

With the use of his formal, Asgard name, the situation became all the more serious. No one dared interrupt.

"…ask for your hand…"

"Save it, lover-boy."

No one, except Malice.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I do not own "Riviera: The Promised Land" or any of its characters.

**Conflicts of the Mind:**

Everyone snapped out of their awed states and turned to look at Malice, who was standing at the door. Ein, his previous confidence completely broken by the interruption, hastily got to his feet, to the great disappointment of Serene. He turned to Malice, a look of complete confusion on his face.

"Malice, what…?" he began, before noticing that she had Skadi in her hand, as well as Einherjar in the other.

"Demons are attacking," she said. "Ledah has already gone to meet them. Hurry up; I want to get there before he passes judgement on them all."

She tossed Ein's Diviner to him and turned to go. Ein sent an apology-filled look to Serene before rushing out also.

When he left, there was a moment's silence before the room went chaotic.

"Ein, wait!" Serene cried, rushing after him with her scythe in hand.

"Serene, wait up!" Ares shouted, rushing his sister.

"Oh my, Fia has fainted!" Cierra cried.

"We better help her up," Rose suggested. "I expect she wants to cry in a more vertical position, when she awakes to a happy Ein and Serene."

"Lina doesn't understand…" Lina said. "Do we go help Ein and the others or do we help Fia?"

"Just help us…" Rose said. "Ein and the others were the ones who were training so they're the ones who are fighting."

---

Ein rushed out, his Diviner clutched tightly in his hand, his mind filled with conflicting thoughts and emotions.

_Damn, I was so close…  
Demons! Must past judgement…_

_I wonder what being married to Serene will be like…_

_Oh no, Elendia is in danger…again…_

_I wonder if Serene will say yes…_

_Stupid Malice, stupid demons…_

As you can see, he was more than a little distracted when he arrived to the battle. As she ran, he could barely see Malice in the distance, her blue cape billowing in the air and her glowing Diviner blinking in the sky. Further ahead, Ledah was flying amongst what seemed like a small army of assorted demons. Demons of all species and genders (some of which you could not tell what gender they were), of all shapes and sizes, were converging on the lone red warrior. Ein sped up.

---

Ledah stood in front of the gathered demons, the first thing between them and the peaceful town behind him. A Warrior and a Barbarian suddenly rushed forward, the first to challenge him. Ledah flew forward, stabbed Lorelei through the Warrior, plunging it straight through and into the Barbarian behind him. He pulled his Diviner out, and stepped back, allowing the two defeated demons to fall. Taking that as the beginning of the battle, the demons charged. Alone, but no sign of fear on his emotionless face, Ledah closed his eyes as the demons attacked. When he opened them, the demons nearly fell back just from the intensity of his gaze. A red aura began to shine from Ledah. The demons faltered and Ledah struck back.

"Thy sins shall be purged! Lost Seraph!"

He used his Execution Level skill but it was no ordinary attack. His Diviner shone with a blinding red colour and each time he slashed, each time he sliced, a red light flew from the tip of the Diviner, decimating the demons. He used to fight ruthlessly, discarding any thoughts that came up as he fought. But this time, it was different. This time, he fought with aggression, he fought with anger. He fought…with emotions. By the time he finished with his attacks, all the demons were defeated.

When Malice arrived, she could not believe her eyes. All the demons were gone, disappearing from their defeat. Ledah stood alone on the battlefield, his aura slowly fading. Ein arrived and stopped, staring at the scene before him.

"Ledah…?" he said.

He and Malice approached him. As they reached him, Ledah slowly turned around. Ein was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"Ledah…what?" Ein asked.

"Ein, I've regained them…" he answered.

"Regained what?" Malice asked.

"My emotions, I've…regained them…" he said.

Ein stared, his mouth slowly opening, no words coming out. Malice's eyes widened and her body shook.

"What does this mean…?" Malice pondered.

Suddenly, Ledah collapsed onto the ground.

"Ledah!"

---

Ein and Malice stood, on either side of Ledah's bed. The unconscious Grim Angel was sleeping peacefully but Ein and Malice were pondering over troubling thoughts. Ledah regaining his emotions…does this mean he has lost his Grim Angel powers? Was this the Magi's doing? What will become of Ledah now? What will happen to Ein and Malice?

"What does…this mean…?" Ein finally said.

"If Ledah regained his emotions, does this mean…you will regain your wings?" Malice asked.

"And you, your future?" Ein asked.

Malice turned her gaze down and said, "Well, you can't really say I'll get it back, since I never lost it in the first place…I still don't understand whether I am a Grim Angel or not…"

Ein glanced down at Ledah before turning his gaze to Lorelei, which was leaning against the door.

"Lorelei is still here," Ein said.

"It's still glowing with power as well," Malice added.

"He gave up his emotions and received his Diviner in return. Yet he has both now. Is this a reward from the Gods or something? A reward from the Magi for all that he has done?" Ein asked.

"Could be. In that case shouldn't you be growing some wings now?" Malice asked.

Ein scratched his head in confusion. Malice gazed at the sleeping Ledah, her eyes troubled. Both of them were confused at this new development. Furthermore, what would a Ledah, full of emotions, be like? They were used to his emotionless state. Some even took this for granted. Also, if Ledah regains his emotions, how will the female population of Elendia respond? No doubt Ledah will fly into battle with more aggression, determination and anger but this means he will also feel humour, compassion and even love.

Ein sighed. This was too much for him. He reached into his pocket and took out a ring, a golden one with a sapphire embedded in it. Malice looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"Since when were you into jewellery? Especially ones with blue gems…" she said. "It would be wasted on you. It matches my clothes more anyway…"

Ein blushed, as he remembered why he obtained the ring. Malice looked at his red face and immediately recalled a certain female Arc.

"It's for that Arc, isn't it?" Malice said. "The one you were proposing to?"

Ein looked up and nodded.

"I…see…"

Ein stared at Malice. Was that…jealousy he heard in her voice? Malice was avoiding his gaze and he noticed that her face was slowly becoming red.

"Malice…you feeling alright?" Ein asked.

"H-huh! Of course I am!" she said, with an uncharacteristic look of surprise and blush on her face.

"Your face is red…"

"I'm just…feeling hot, that's all! All couped up in here…"

Suddenly, Ein recalled that she looked a lot like Serene, when he was proposing to her. Surely this did not mean…?

"Malice, are you…?" he began.

"Ein! Come quick! More demons!" a voiced shouted.

Ein and Malice looked up at each other, the moment of awkwardness lost, before running outside.

---

"Here's my trump card! Serene Absolute!"

"Feel my scythe! Ares Ultimate!"

The two Arcs unleashed their combos, attacking yet another wave of demons. Under the onslaught of two scythe-wielding Arcs, the demons broke apart and the survivors fled back, only to charge again. Slowly but surely, they were pushing the Arcs back and closing in on Elendia.

"Serene, this isn't good," Ares shouted. "It's getting harder each time."

"I know but we can't retreat…" Serene answered, gritting her teeth.

Suddenly something snapped in her. Maybe it was just her usual determination or maybe she was annoyed that Ein's earlier proposal was interrupted and these demons were the cause but nonetheless, she was annoyed. Suddenly, she ran forward, screaming out a battle cry. It was so fierce that Ares hung back a little. The demons immediately stopped their advance and contemplated the angry Arc before them. It was certainly a strange sight. The demons glanced at each other. Some even fled. When Serene was upon them, they realised that those few that fled were smart.

Serene leapt up, flapping her wings and sliced down on a Hound, cleaving its body in two. A Spider shot some web at her but she flew out of the way and countered with a swing of her scythe, destroying the Spider and two other demons beside it. The demons tried to attack from all sides by surrounding her but she spun in a full circle and swung her scythe. All around her, demons fell. A brave or perhaps stupid Monkey charged and attacked but Serene dodged under its blow, slipping behind it before slicing its back with her scythe. The demons began to falter under her onslaught and soon retreated. Panting, Serene leaned on her scythe as her brother joined her at her side.

"You're pissed that Ein didn't finish proposing, aren't you?"

Blushing, she replied, "Whatever. These demons need to be defeated!"

"Whatever…sisters can be so annoying…" Ares remarked, rolling his eyes.

Serene responded by punching him in the arm. Ares stuck out his tongue at her and flew out of range of her next attack. Shouting in irritation, she flew after him. Neither noticed the arrival of another group of demons, ones that interrupted their display of sibling affection. Five Wyverns approached their wings and bodies flying majestically through the air. Ares saw them and immediately his expression grew serious.

"Serene, we've got more company."

---

Ein ran after Lina, who was showing him where the demons were. Malice was flying overhead. Fia, Cierra and Ladie were organising the village's defences, should the demons ever come close to the town. Rose was recording down the event but she had her claws nearby, ready to be used.

"Lina, where's Serene and Ares?" he asked.

"Serene and Ares are out fighting the demons! Ein, let's hurry!"

Ein nodded, immediately feeling concern for Serene's safety. His grip tightened on his Diviner and he rushed forward with more speed.

"There they are!" Malice called out.

Indeed, the two Arcs came into view. However, they were not alone. They were surrounded by five Wyverns.

Serene and Ares ducked and dodged among the Wyverns, swinging their scythes. The Wyverns took the attacks easily and swung their claws and tails back. Outnumbered, outmatched, there was nothing they could do. Suddenly, one the Wyverns successfully landed a hit on the Ares, hitting his back with its tail. He cried out in pain and his wings stopped working. He fell and Serene cried out. She immediately went to grab him but this lapse in her concentration was all the Wyverns needed to land an attack on her. One of the Wyverns flapped its wings quickly, creating a gust of wind that struck Serene. Caught unawares, she took the attack and fell with Ares.

"Serene! No!" Ein screamed, putting on an outburst of speed.

Malice lunged forward and caught Ares but was not able to catch Serene. Just as she reached the ground, Ein dived forwards and just caught Serene, before skidding on the ground. He held her tightly to him, protecting her when his body rolled over and over again from his momentum. He lied, gasping for air, on his back and held Serene to him, as if he did not want her to leave his side again.

"Serene, are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm…fine, Ein…" she asked, her voice weak.

Ein sighed in relief before sitting up, holding Serene up with him. He stood up and turned his attention to the demons.

"Serene, go back to Elendia. Malice and I will finish up here," he said, as Malice landed, holding an unconscious Ares.

"Ares!" Serene cried, before struggling forward.

However, she stumbled and fell.

"Serene, are you ok?" Ein asked.

"I-I'm fine, I said," she answered.

"No you're not…you can barely stand up, much less walk," Ein said.

Malice set Ares on the ground, as Lina approached.

"Ein, you and that yellow-haired brat should take these two back. I'll take care of these guys."

"Malice, it's too dangerous to go against them alone," Ein argued.

"Lina thinks so too!"

"Just go. Those two, the last remaining Arcs, won't survive unless you get them help. Now."

Ein suddenly realised that Malice is feeling guilt. She was guilty of slaying the Arcs in the past and these two were all that remained.

"Fine, I'll take these two back. Be careful. I'll be back soon!"

"This is nothing, Ein. These weaklings won't even land a hit on me," she said, defiantly, before flapping her wings and rising to meet them.

Ein flung Ares' arm around his shoulder and carried him. Lina helped Serene up and began to rush back to Elendia. As Ein turned to follow, he looked back to Malice's retreating back, as she engaged the Wyverns. With a last look, filled with apology and thanks, he turned to go.

As Malice flew up to stop the demons, there was conflict occurring around her but also in her mind.

_What am I doing?_

_Since when did I care for others?_

_What am I?_

_I fight these demons and yet I know I am not a Grim Angel. _

_I hold a Diviner in my hands but it is not real. _

_The only thing I can do is fight and yet it is not my duty to do so. _

_Why am I doing this?_

_Is it because of guilt?_

_Is it because of pride?_

_Or is it because of…Ein?_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I do not own "Riviera: The Promised Land" or any of its characters.

**Ein's Wings:**

The roar of the Wyverns rang in Ein's ears, as he left Serene and Ares with the other. With Lina at his side, he rushed back to the battle. Malice…was she alright? Could she hold against five Wyverns at once, all alone? She was powerful but…so are Wyverns. Ein had vague images of flying through the air, being blown about and landing faraway. He shivered at the thought of trying to fight against that kind of power. However, when he remembered his duty, his wish to protect his friends, he dropped his fears and found determination. As Lina ran alongside Ein, she saw once again the determination in his eyes that she admired and saw only when they were fighting demons. Lina smiled despite the stern situation and continued to run after Ein's unrelenting pace without complaint.

---

Malice gritted her teeth and swung her axe around and around her head, building up the momentum and then she unleashed it at an oncoming Wyvern. The Wyvern took the place right in the face. It roared in agony before Malice swung again, aiming for the neck. She was not able to completely sever the head but she hacked enough. The head hung off by a few layers of scales and hide. The Wyvern fell, its blood trailing up into the air and it landed on the ground. The tremor of the impact was felt by many and every shuddered at the thought of being the prey of such a creature.

Malice breathed hard for a second but then immediately beat her wings and swerved to the side as another Wyvern tore at her head. The four remaining Wyverns were hurt but they did not cease their attacks upon Malice. She was gasping for air, her clothes torn and worn. She could barely lift Skadi but not a trace of fear was in her eye. She raised it, the blue axe glowing, ready to strike. As one, the Wyverns struck, not repeating the mistake of their fallen comrade by attacking alone.

"Blue Sophia!" Malice cried, desperately unleashing an attack.

Her attack that defeated a dying Serene in the past was only strong enough to defeat one more Wyvern. The remaining three circled around and around, lashing out with their tails. Malice twirled her axe around and around in her hand, hacking any of the tails that came too close. However, she could not keep it up. Finally, one of the Wyverns flew up high, silhouetted against the sun. It lashed down with its claws, striking Malice in her back and wings. She cried out and immediately began to fall, her feathers and pieces of her ripped cloak trailing the air behind her. Her eyes slid close as she lost consciousness. The three Wyverns roared at their victory and then all dived in for the kill.

---

Ein and Lina ran as fast as they could, towards the battle. Lina was breathing hard but Ein ignored the burning feeling in his chest and legs, not slowing down. It was times like this when he really missed his wings. If he still had his wings, he would have been a much more efficient warrior. However, he knew it was not possible. He gave up his wings, his ability to fly, to become a Grim Angel. If he had not have done that, then he would not be here in the first place, as the Wingless Angel, fighting alongside with the Sprites against demons. All those events, all those battles…they would never have happened if Ein did not give up his wings, receiving his weapon in return. Ein glanced down at his Diviner, as it glowed. He will make sure he makes good use of it.

Suddenly, the chance came as Malice and the Wyverns came into view. With growing horror, he saw a badly hurt Malice fall down, the three remaining Wyverns diving after her. Lina gasped in shock before pulling out an arrow and notching it to her bow with practised ease, unaffected by the pressure under the circumstances. She raised it and fired, the arrow flying true to its mark, hitting on Wyvern in the eye. With a roar of pain and age, it swerved off, clawing at its face. One of the other Wyverns turned its attention to Ein and Lina but the third still flew after Malice.

Already sprinting with the last of his breath, Ein desperately ran towards Malice, trying to arrive in time to catch her and fend off the Wyvern. However, he knew he was not going to make it. Already, Malice was within reach of the Wyvern. Also, the ground was rushing up to meet her as well. Ein closed his eyes, desperately wishing he could do something.

_I've got to hurry!_

_I won't make it in time!_

_I have to try!_

_It's no use!_

_I can't give up!_

_I'm too slow!_

_I NEED MY WINGS!_

At that last thought, Ein felt a strangely familiar sensation, yet he could not place his mind on what it was. It was something in the past, almost long forgotten to him now. It was the feeling of…flying! He glanced around and indeed, he had wings! Einherjar was glowing with power and the wings responded by glowing green. Ein flapped his newly regained wings, making sure of their authenticity. This was not an illusion. He got his wings back.

Ein turned his attention back to the Malice and swooped up and caught her easily, with several beats of his powerful new wings. He caught her and immediately swerved away from the approaching Wyvern, its fangs inches away from Malice's legs. The Wyvern banked right, reflexively dodging this new foe. Ein landed and his wings draped protectively around himself and Malice, before parting and revealing a barely conscious Malice and Ein.

Lina gasped at the sight of Ein, his new wings magnificently raised in the air. She could not believe her eyes. Not just his wings but Ein himself was different. There was not a trace of fear, not a trave of doubt not the helplessness she often saw in his eyes. Along with his wings, he regained his confidence and Lina watched with awe as Ein lowered Malice to the ground before rising to meet the circling Wyverns above. Lina lowered her bow, sensing something incredible was about to occur.

Ein stood over Malice protectively, gazing up at the Wyverns. Then, he raised his Diviner, gazing at it, speculating his new powers. With a beat from his wings, he pushed off the earth and rose up to encounter the three remaining Wyverns. With a deafening roar, they accepted his challenge and dived to meet him. As Ein's Diviner clashed with their claws, a blinding green flash of light emanated from the impact and Lina shielded her eyes with her arms. She lowered them and strained her eyes to see where Ein was. He was backing away, as one Wyvern fell, its claws destroyed and its entire body glowing with green light. Then, it disappeared. The final two Wyverns dived again and circled around and around Ein, lashing out with their tails and claws. Ein parried each blow, green sparks flying every where as his Diviner clashed against the Wyverns.

Then, just as one swooped behind him, Ein raised his Diviner and swung it in a huge arc, swinging it from his right, around and behind to the left. A green wave of light flew from his Diviner, streaming towards the Wyvern that dived behind him. The Wyvern turned and bared its fangs at the incoming light and flapped its wings, building up a gust to counter it but to no avail. The wave of light sliced through the Wyvern completely, halving the body horizontally, from the nose all the way to the tip of the tail. The demon's blood gushed out, spewing in all directions, as the two halves fell away from each other, before the body disappeared.

The final Wyvern veered towards Ein, claws and fangs extended, as it aimed for Ein's back. Ein looked over his shoulder, gazing at the incoming demon, before he flew straight up, just before the Wyvern struck him. The Wyvern frantically beat its wings and twisted its body, halting to a stop and turned its eyes back to Ein. However, Ein had risen higher into the sky, silhouetted against the sun. Then, the light of the sun was challenged by the green light that blared from Einherjar, as Ein prepared for a finishing blow.

"This is the will of the Gods! Disaresta!" Ein shouted, his voice ringing across the land.

Unlike the previous times Ein used his Executioner Attack, he just swung his Diviner once. With an almighty downwards swing, a vague, winged figure materialised and flew from his blade, growing in size until it was ten times the size of the Wyvern. Then, the onrushing figure of green light engulfed the final demon, destroying it. As Ein's attack met the ground, a huge explosion of light followed and Lina once again covered her eyes. The light's intensity faded and when Lina opened her eyes, it seemed like green feathers were floating down all around her. The green light they emitted felt warm to her, as she knew where they came from. She looked up to see a smiling Ein, as his wings and Diviner glowed green.

---

"So, Ein got his wings back? How cool!" Cierra exclaimed.

"I must say, Ein, they are quite impressive!" Fia added.

"Wow, they're just as cool as Ledah and Malice's wings, except maybe even better since green always has been a more appealing colour to me," Rose commented.

Ein's wings certainly caused a stir among his friends. After the battle, Ein carried malice and even Lina, just for the fun of it, and flew them back. As he approached, they feared he was some new sort of winged demon, until the spotted the familiar yellow figure of Lina, as she excitedly laughed, as she held onto Ein. Dropping her off, he immediately carried Malice to a bed, where Fia and Cierra tended to her. Rose asked Ein to go over to her for a second, as she gazed at his wings and noted down a description of them. Lina ran through the village, chatting about Ein's new wings.

Ein tried to escape from the new attention and walked into Ledah's room and was amazed to see that he was awake. Even more surprisingly, he was smiling.

"Ein! It's great to see you!" he greeted, entirely out of character. "And you've grown wings as well."

"Ledah! You're awake! Feeling better?"

"Much better. I need to go out and stretch for a bit. Where's Malice?"

AT that question, Ein's face fell a little.

"She was injured when she tried to take on five Wyverns. She took down two but…the remaining three were too much for her."

"And then you had to grow some wings and step in…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I guess we can't call you "Wingless" anymore."

Ein grinned and answered, "And we can't call you the "Lone Angel" anymore."

---

Soon after, everyone had recovered and a bright new day began. The sun rose and Elendia was bathed in a warm light. Ein opened his eyes, feeling content to just lie there, underneath his covers and in his bed. However, he soon forced himself out of bed and slung on some clothes. As he made his way past Ledah and Malice's rooms, he noticed they were already gone. He yawned, as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I wonder why they didn't wake me up for some early training…" he wondered out loud.

"Good morning, Ein!" a voice greeted him.

Ein looked up and his eyes widened. He blinked, as Serene was standing before him, dressed in a sky-blue apron. She was standing with her back to him, looking over her shoulder. The sunlight streaming in through the window enhanced her image, giving her a seemingly golden glow. Ein's mouth slowly slid open, as his ability to speak abandoned him.

"What is this?" he asked, clearly still confused. "Serene…what…?"

Serene laughed and turned around, holding out a tray. "Stupid Ein, its breakfast!"

She set it down on the table and then walked to Ein, taking off her apron as she did. Ein was completely shocked. To him, the image before him was perfect. As Serene approached, he felt a strange feeling welling up in his chest, a feeling of elation. He felt like he was flying, his body lighter than air.

As Ein stood transfixed, she hung her apron up and then reached her Ein's hand, dragging him to the table. He found himself forced into a chair and the breakfast was before him, the smell of it drawing his hunger out. Serene was pushing him down at the shoulders from behind him. She was careful not to crush his new wings.

"Serene, what are you doing here and why…did you make breakfast for me?"

Serene giggled and Ein thought it was extremely strange and unlike the Serene he knew. As she lifted her hand

She bent down and whispered into his ear, "Ein, can't a wife do something like this for her husband?"

At this, Ein blushed deep red and immediately straightened his back. He turned to Serene and found her leaning down to him, closing her eyes. Trembling, Ein leant his face over and slowly, Serene's face came closer…and closer…and then Ein promptly awoke and fell out of his bed.

Coming painfully to consciousness, Ein sat up, as he was laying half out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"So it was a dream after all…" he muttered. "Stupid…"

However, an image of a smiling Serene in an apron was still etched into his mind. Sighing, he got dressed and made his way out of his room. Just like in his dream, Malice and Ledah were already gone. However, as he approached the kitchen, he caught the scent of breakfast. Could Serene be in there, just like his dream? Not daring to hope, he reached the kitchen and looked inside. He saw someone with blue clothing and an apron on, reaching into a cupboard, her face hidden. Instantly, Ein thought his dream had come true.

He walked briskly over and in a bold move, embraced the figure from behind. However, the surprised squeak he heard from the figure was not Serene's voice. Also, the last time he checked, Serene had blue hair, not blond and also, her wings were more like bat-wings, not feathery like an angels. He was so shocked he did not see the fist that sailed his way.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I do not own "Riviera: The Promised Land" or any of its characters.

Notes:

What colour are Serene's eyes? I was looking through the game and they seemed blue but I'm not too sure.

Also, Ares is important to this story and I have yet to reveal just how significant he is but bare with it, I'll definitely get to it, probably in the next chapter.

**Momentary Peace:**

Ein sat at the breakfast table, massaging his face in pain. As expected, Malice did not take kindly to Ein's show of affection. Whenever Ein glanced at Malice, as she was making breakfast, his face blushed and he shuddered. Malice glared over her shoulder, making Ein even more embarrassed. Malice turned around and slammed a plate down in front of Ein, making him cringe back. Then, she calmly place two pieces of toast on his plate before putting some on her own. As she sat down to eat, she glared at Ein again before she started eating.

Ein sighed and asked, "If you're so angry with me, why did you keep making breakfast for me?"

"Because you saved my life and I don't like to be in dept to people," Malice replied, curtly.

Ein frowned and was about to say something but at that moment, Ledah chose to appear. Ein turned to him and was slightly surprised to find Ladie right behind. Until he remembered that Ladie usually trained with Ledah in the morning.

"Finally awake, Ein?" Ledah asked. "There may be an instance where demons attack and you'll still be snoring away when they rip you to shreds."

Ein stopped; his fork loaded with food was hovering in front of his open mouth.

"Ledah, I'm trying to eat here," Ein said, raising his eyebrow. "Anyway, I'll count on you guys to deal with them."

"Master Ein, Elendia is currently in a rather dangerous situation and it would be best to keep a constant sense of security," Ladie replied.

Ein rolled his eyes and continued eating. "Why does everyone help Ledah and not me?"

"Because Ledah isn't such a pervert," Malice snapped, while Ladie nodded her head in agreement.

"Actually, I think I remember this one time, back in Asgard, when…" Ein began.

Suddenly, before anyone even noticed it, Lorelei appeared in Ledah's hand and the tip was quivering a centimetre away from Ein's throat. Lorelei glowed crimson, catching everyone's attention. Everyone looked at Ledah and shivered at the dark red aura he was giving off. Ledah had lowered his head, his long hair shadowing his eyes. The voice that emitted from the usually fiery angel was laced with ice and sent shivers down Ein's spine.

"Ein, if you speak one more word, Lorelei will be stained red anew," he said, quietly.

"O-ok…I get it…" Ein stuttered.

Ledah removed Lorelei and raised his head, looking as calm as ever. Malice and Ladie glanced at each other, their curiosity sparked at what possible perverted deed Ledah could have committed back in Asgard that only Ein, his best friend would know about. However, they knew better than to cross Ledah and the meal went on quietly.

---

In another house, Serene was also stirring in her bed, waking up even later than Ein. In her dream, she heard a voice murmuring her name.

"Serene…" the voice murmured.

"What? Who's there?"

"Serene…"

"Where are you?"

"Serene…"

"Come out or I'll slice you to bits with my scythe!"

"Serene…"

Slowly, Serene slid out of her dreams but the voice still rang through her head. It sounded like…someone she knew…someone…close to her…It was…

"Ein?" Serene asked, out loud, opening her eyes.

However, the first thing that she sure was not Ein, the smiling face of the object of her affection but something…blue…like the shade of her eyes. Suddenly, Serene opened her eyes wide realisation of what she was staring at hitting her like a punch from an Ape demon. As her blue eyes widened, another set of blue eyes was staring down at her, their faces almost nose to nose.

"ARES!" she screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

Her younger brother, who seemed to have a playful nature, stood up, bring his face away from hers, laughing his head off.

"Sis, I sleep in here as well. We share a room. Remember?"

Serene blushed and yelled "KEEP YOUR FACE AWAY FROM MINE! I ALMOST THOUGHT I WAS HAVING A NIGHTMARE!"

"That's not very nice. I mean, I may not be as good-looking as Ein, in your opinion but I'm not half bad. Rebecca thinks so, anyway."

"What are you…wait…did you say Rebecca? That harpy chick?" Serene asked.

Ares nodded.

"Wow you haven't been here a month and you've already got a girlfriend…" Serene asked, becoming amused.

It was Ares' turn to blush and he stuttered, "I'm not going out with her…she was just thanking me for catching her that day…"

"Right, whatever you say…" Serene replied, grinning mischievously.

"A-anyway, shouldn't you hurry up and get changed?"

"Yeah, you're right…" Serene replied, reaching for her clothes. However, she stopped and then stared at Ares, raising her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Ah…can you get out?"

"But…I'm your brother."

"I don't care! You're still a guy!"

"Calm down, sis."

"GET OUT, YOU PERVERT!" Serene shouted, raising her fist.

"OK, OK! I'm going."

---

Ares walked out of the house later, followed by a slightly disgruntled Serene. Ares leant his scythe on his back, yawning as he walked out into the bright sunlight. Despite protests from his sister, they were out to train again. Already annoyed from Ares' antics earlier, Serene's sole consolation was that she could get her revenge from swinging her scythe at her brother. Even if it was a practice scythe and was wooden, she could still wield it to the point where her opponent would fear that they will receive a painful and lasting injury, even if it is nowhere near life threatening. However, the sight that met them was enough to cheer even Serene's angry moods.

A flash of dark green rushed by; Ein, yet again, was running for his life.

A flash of dark red followed; Ledah, exercising anger, one of his newfound emotions.

Finally, a flash of blue brought up the rear; Malice, on another quest for vengeance.

Rushing past confused and surprised Sprites, Ein dashed for his life, his blue cloak fluttering in the air and his greenish wings tucked down so that they will not slow him down. Einherjar was gripped in his hand, ready to defend against any blows that Ledah dished out. Ledah, seething with rage, gladly complied and swung Lorelei again and again. It was with little surprise that the populace of Elendia witnessed Ein being chased by someone who was angry but it came as quite a surprise when Ledah was chased by someone in anger. As the three angels from Asgard sped by, Serene wondered what Ledah could have done to annoy Malice. However, she shook that thought from her mind when she saw that Ledah was moving within reach of Ein, catching up.

To evade his swing, Ein flung out his new wings and rose into the air. Ledah cursed and swiftly followed glancing back and then immediately ducking a swing from Malice. Malice recovered from her swing and raised the Diviner, bringing it crashing down upon Ledah. However, it met the earth as Ledah darted forward and then kicked off, spreading his wings and flying up after Ein. Screaming anew, Malice spread her own wings and followed.

As Ein swerved and ducked among stabs and slices from Ledah, he was laughing his head off. Ledah was much less amused but he quite impressively kept his mind clear enough to attack Ein and dodge Malice at the same time. Malice had long given in to anger and was relentlessly attacking Ledah. The trio rose higher and then lower, as Ein lead the chase. Suddenly, a gust of wind caused Ein to falter and that was Ledah needed to catch up. Being more experienced with his wings, he flew down upon Ein, unleashing a combo of attacks. Ein gripped his Diviner tightly, parrying and redirecting attacks from Ein. As Ledah held Lorelei clenched upon Einherjar, he was forced to break off as Malice came charging in with an almighty swing, causing Ein and Ledah to spring apart. Ein used this chance to fly away and Ledah once again flew off in pursuit. Malice recovered from her swing and resumed the chase.

---

As the gathering crowd below looked up to air show above, Serene pondered about the meaning of his chase.

"Does anyone have any idea why Ledah is chasing Ein?" Serene wondered out loud, watching as Ein ducked another stab from Ledah, redirecting the attack with his own Diviner.

Actually, several of the Sprites could guess and no one was too surprised but as Malice chased after Ledah, Serene asked a question that everyone was stumped on.

"What could Ledah have done to piss off Malice so much?"

"I…know…why…" a breathless voice behind the crowd said.

Everyone turned around to see Ladie, who was leaning upon her spear, breathless. She took a moment to rest before she began explaining.

"Master Ledah is annoyed at Master Ein because Master Ein "accidentally" said out loud a rather perverted deed that Master Ledah committed when they were younger and in Asgard. Miss Malice is angered with Master Ledah because of said deed that he committed upon her. As soon as Master Ein revealed the deed that Master Ledah performed, Miss Malice immediately grew rather angry and seized her Diviner, with intent to attack Master Ledah. I have been pursuing for quite a while now, attempting to clam them but I have failed."

Everyone was shocked at this new development.

"Wow, Ledah did something perverted?"

"Who knew he had it in him…"

"I wonder what he did…"

"Lina thinks Ein is a bigger pervert!"

"True, if you think about those two instances…"

"Rose, do you have any idea what happened?"

"No, this must have happened before I met Ein."

"Ladie, can you tell us what happened?"

"…I believe Master Ledah preferred that I did not disclose about what happened…"

"Aw…come on!"

---

Back in the air, the chase was at a standstill, as all three mutually agreed to halt and rest. While Ein glanced warily over to Ledah, he landed on a tree branch, breathing hard. Ledah glared at him from a nearby rooftop, while keeping an eye on Malice, whom stared at him, seething with rage. While Einherjar glimmered brightly in Ein's hand, Lorelei was burning with red flames but Skadi was glowing an icy blue in answer.

"LEDAH WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Malice screamed, brandishing her Diviner.

"I was young and stupid back then. I never did it again."

"STILL! WE ALL KNOW EIN IS A PERVERTED IDIOT! (Ein, in the background: "HEY!") BUT I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU!"

"Malice, calm down, it isn't such a big deal…"

"NOT A BIG DEAL? NOT A BIG DEAL!" she screamed, completely losing her cool. "YOU SAW ME COMPLETELY NAKED, WHEN I WAS BATHING!"

Suddenly, the conversation, or more specifically, the one-sided argument, was halted by a collective gasp from the crowd below. Malice glanced down, catching sight of the Sprites and realised that they had been listening. Immediately, she flung her hands up and covered her mouth, her eyes widening in horror. As the crowd below murmured among themselves, her face blushing deep red and even Ledah soon followed. However, Ein was uncontrollably laughing but soon regretted it when both Malice and Ledah turned on him. Immediately, red and blue light shone from the angels, blinding everyone. It faded to reveal Ledah and Malice, both glowing menacingly. As they turned their glares towards Ein, he cringed as their faces were shadowed by their long hair, the bright they were emitting merely emphasised it. However, their glowing eyes were visible and that added to the effect. Thinking quickly, in one of the rare moments where the Gods graced Ein with quick wits, he spread his wings and fled.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I do not own "Riviera: The Promised Land" or any of its characters.

**The Doubt of One's Feelings:**

Ein leant his head back on a rock, inside Undine's Spring, and sighed, letting the water relax him. With his wings carefully folded behind his back, he tried to put as little weight on them as possible but the water lightened his body and he was able to fully relax on his back, a feat that his new wings had taken from him. Meute had moved off, when Ein told her he was taking a bath and Ein enjoyed one of his few moments of solitary relaxation. He splashed water onto his face, dipping his head into the water and lifting it out again. As the water rolled down his face, he glanced over at his towel and clothes. There, peeking out of his pocket was the box that held the sapphire ring that he had intended to give to Serene.

However, he never had another chance and the resolve he slowly gathered to him was lost. Sure, Ein could face against a horde of demons and knowing there were people and friends to protect, he would never back down. However, facing Serene and her reaction was something he was deathly afraid of. Actually, when he thought about it, it seemed really stupid. He was halfway through asking Serene once already and it seemed to be going well. However, the demons attacked and Malice was forced to interrupt.

Did she really interrupt only reluctantly, Ein mused? Maybe it was just his imagination but Malice seemed to be slightly unhappy about his relationship with Serene. Ein could not help but play with the idea that Malice was attracted to him. It seemed absurd but still, Ein cold not help but stray down that path. His mind started to recall an image of Malice, silhouetted by her blue aura, her long blond hair flowing freely and shining in the air. Also, there was nothing about her body that Ein was unsatisfied with. Also, he already had contact with her…upper body area, not to mention Serene's as well. Suddenly, Ein stopped himself. As a blush began to spread over his face, he thought about what would happen if either of those two knew about the thoughts he was having at the moment. But then again, neither of them were mind readers. As he relaxed, he smiled and chuckled.

"Ein, you're so stupid," he said to himself.

---

"Stupid Ein, stupid Ares…" Serene mumbled to herself, as she approached Undine Spring.

She had finished training with Ares and made her way to Undine's Spring to bath. As she approached that area, she recalled the rather eventful experience she had here. First, Ein walked in to her bathing. Even though Cierra and other people were there as well, she thought Ein's eyes seemed to linger on her, before she swiftly forced him to go away. As Serene blushed at that thought, she then remembered, just recently, when Ares suddenly appeared. That was quite surprising as well.

"Well, this time, Ein isn't here and Ares won't suddenly appear!" she said to herself. "Well, he better not…or else…"

Serene slipped out of her clothing and then into the water. As she began to wash herself, she glanced around, checking for tell-tale signs of perverts. After that incident with Ein, she was always careful. Also, with the added knowledge that Ledah was once a pervert, before he became a Grim Angel and now that he regained his emotions, Serene was not so sure of bath time security at all. Perhaps she should have dragged Lina or someone else to guard the entrance.

As Serene stood in the water, she looked around and saw a rock, large enough to lean on. As she made her way towards it, her body making trails and ripples through the water, Serene let the water calm her mind. She could barely recall when she felt like this. Ever since that fateful day, when the blond "demon" in blue appeared, it was like her life was torn apart. As she watched, people she had known and grown up with had fallen to the ground, never to get up again. She told herself she was lucky. Ein and the others were with her, saved her from the same fate as the rest of her race. Now, Ares has returned as well. Also, Ein was…

Suddenly, Serene thought she heard a sound. She whipped around, her wings covering her protectively. She wished she had her scythe right now. What could it be…? Serene strained her eyes and ears, trying to find some sign of where the sound had derived from. Then, there it was again. It was like…something was moving in the water.

_Must be Meute…_ thought Serene, as she relaxed and her wings folded back behind her again.

As the cool air embraced her body, she shivered and sunk back beneath the water's surface, up to her head. She looked around, trying to see where Meute was.

"Meute?" Serene called out. "Are you there?"

Suddenly, a loud splash was heard and Serene raised her eyebrows. Then, like a nightmare or dream, depending on how she perceived it, she heard Ein's voice.

"S-Serene…?"

"EIN!" Serene shouted, a blush covering her face, as once again, her wings folded draped themselves around her and she sunk back behind a rock. "What are you doing here!"

"I…I was bathing and then…I guess I dozed off and didn't here anyone approach…" Ein said, as he appeared around a rock.

Serene squeaked and hid behind a rock, her blush intensifying. "EIN, YOU IDIOT! I'M STILL NAKED! DON'T COME AROUND THE ROCK TO LOOK!"

"W-wha…?" Ein exclaimed, before stopping. "You're…naked?"

"DON'T IMAGINE ME! PERVERT!"

"S-sorry…"

Serene sighed, her relaxing bath completely ruined now. She backed towards her clothes and towel, not taking her eyes off the rock that Ein was behind. Quickly, she tied the towel around her body and then decided to deal with Ein.

"Ok, Ein, I'm going to dress now…don't you dare peek! You hear me!"

"Y-yeah…"

Serene dried herself in silence, shivering of the though that Ein could easily see her. However, nonetheless, she could not walk through Elendia in naught but a towel. Besides from the fact that the towel could easily come off, it was cold and could easily raise a troublesome amount of questions. Also, if Ein appeared right after, from the direction of the spring, eyebrows would be raised.

"Ein, I'm going to go now. When I'm gone, you can come out. However, not ONE word to the others, you hear me!"

"Yes, Serene."

Serene turned to go but then, she heard Ein's voice again.

"Serene, wait."

Turning around, confused and with questions buzzing around her head, Serene turned back to Ein, who had stepped from around the rock, a towel around his waist. Immediately, Serene's blush found itself once more on Serene's face. Tearing her gaze from Ein's torso, framed by his magnificent wings, she forced her eyes to remain for Ein's face. To her surprise, she found him fidgeting and nervous. Even more foreboding, she found him holding onto the box that held the golden ring adorned with a sapphire crystal. Serene gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. This was it. Ein was…this was the moment she was waiting for…again…

Ein got down on one knee.

Serene felt as if the air had deserted her.

Ein opened the box and revealed a bright blue point of light.

Serene hesitantly took a step forward.

Ein held out the box, as the ring sparkled.

Serene's eyes widened and she reached out a hand…

Ein reached forward as well…and then, Serene promptly slipped on the water and tripped forward. In shock and surprised, she skidded forward and Ein leapt up reflexively, his wings spreading and flapping madly, as he caught Serene and the wings tried to cope with the sudden addition of weight.

Then, as Ein landed calmly, dipping into the water, he stood, erect and held Serene in his arms. In the confusion, the box holding the ring had fallen onto Serene's lap. As the blue ring tumbled out, Serene held it up and it sparkled amidst the evening air. Then, she simply grinned at Ein and nodded. From afar, it was an image that stopped anyone who was there to witness it. As Ein stood transfixed in the spring, with Serene in his arms, his wings spread and fluttering in the wind, green feathers of Ein's wings were falling, gleaming in the air and shinning whenever they were perceived in the right light.

---

Ares gazed at the scene before him, a smile slipping onto his face as he observed Ein and Serene in their embrace. With a slight shake of his head at the strange conditions of such a proposal, Ares turned and walked away, leaving those two to their privacy. As Ares gazed back, he slowly turned and walked on, before spreading his wings and taking off into the air. He flew, unobserved by the Sprites, until he found his favourite tree in the Grove of Repose. As he landed, he sat down on the branch and held his hand against the trunk to balance and closed his eyes.

He remembered when Serene and him were younger, back at Rosalina Island. He remembered when they played and sparred, without a care in the world. They simply aimed to become better and better but did not really have a reason to fight. As their father taught them the proper way of wielding scythes and their mother showed them the method that best suited the use of claws, Ares recalled what he thought of as the happiest days in his life, where he thought he was home.

Then, Ares suddenly cried out in pain. He gripped his head, struggling and twitching, gritting his teeth and grunting. Then, he lost his balance and fell towards the earth. His screams of pain were stifled, as he bit his lip and spread his wings, just slowing down his descent before he broke a bone. As he fell into a bush, he fell to his knees, bending over in pain, sweating pouring down his face.

"No…"

_Ares…_

"Not…again…"

_Do it…_

"I-I can't…"

_Do what's right…_

"B-But…she's happy…"

_She belongs with us…_

"H-her friends…"

_ARES, BRING HER HOME!_

With a final scream of pain, Ares bent over, clutching his head, eyes screwed shut. Then…there was silence. Slowly, a dark figure rose out of the bushes, its bat-like wings spreading in the night air. The figure reached behind it and took out a scythe that was fixed to its back. The wings flapped and the figure moved into the air, up into the night air. As a dark vampire-like figure was silhouetted against the moon, it rose and flew towards the spring, just like on the night that Ares was found.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I do not own "Riviera: The Promised Land" or any of its characters.

**The Lingering Past:**

Ledah sat in the house he shared with Malice and Ein, gazing out a window at the sun setting. As everything began to be bathed in a soft, red light, he closed his eyes and relaxed. Then, he suddenly heard a crash and a curse in the next room. His eyes slid open and he rolled them. Ever since they had returned from the incident in which Ledah's most embarrassing secret was revealed, Malice could not stand still for one whole minute without feeling the need to swing something through the air. Accompanied with the occasional crash of something that happened to be in the way of her fist, it was obvious that she was annoyed.

"_Murderous_ might be a better word," muttered Ledah, as he got up and drew Lorelei.

Right on cue, the door was flung open and Malice leapt in, accompanied with Skadi and a battle cry. She swung her Diviner at Ledah and he blocked. The two holy weapons sparked and grinded against each other but Ledah did not flinch.

"That's twenty-two times," Ledah remarked. "Aren't you the least bit tired?"

"SHUT-UP!" Malice yelled, before retreating and lowering Skadi, glaring at Ledah.

Ledah sighed and replied, "I've already apologised…"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CARE! IDIOT! PERVERT!"

Malice's voice roared on and each word became more and more offensive.

Ledah raised his eyebrow and replied, "Malice, we're angels. We come from Asgard, which is a holy place. How did you come across such…colourful vocabulary?"

Malice simply glared and stormed out of the room. Ledah sighed again and fell back into his chair. He could not believe that he once thought Malice was beautiful. He grinned as he recalled how he once thought she was special, how she was different kind of angel. He used to look at her from afar wondering about this blond female. When Ein asked him curious questions about the differences of males and females, he found that his gazed wandered to Malice before he answered. Ledah was curious about Malice, curious to the point where he found the nerve to look at her bathing. Then, when Malice reacted rather violently, his image of Malice was destroyed and he learned to not only judge people from their appearances.

As he unconsciously stared at the door which Malice used to exit, Ledah pondered his memories. After he became a Grim Angel, he never really thought about the past. He had no reason to, after all. Without his emotions, past experiences simply provided experience on what best to do in similar situations later. He used them only for such a purpose. However, his newly regained emotions forced him to think back, to remember what he had done and whether he was content with his actions. Along with the humour, love and anger that surfaced quickly, Ledah regained the ability to regret. He put his face in his hands, recalling his every deed as a Grim Angel and his every intention to destroy Riviera. He recalled trying to attack Ursula without a shred of doubt or hesitation.

"Gods, what was I doing…?" he murmured.

"Being an idiot," a voice replied.

Ledah looked up to see Malice, who had somehow vented off her anger and was more or less calm. She leaned against the doorway, her wings tucked around her. Ledah gazed at her before turning back to look outside the window. Malice walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Somewhat surprised of the sudden change, Ledah looked up at her. Malice was not smiling but she was not frowning either.

"You're right, I was an idiot, more than Ein ever was or is," Ledah replied.

"Hey, at least you weren't living a lie."

Ledah and Malice glanced at each other and simply stared at each other. Then, they burst out laughing. Ledah felt no humour in the situation, nor did he feel any feeling of elation within his heart but he could not help but laugh. All this time, he was always the one who taught Ein, who acted like his role-model and friend. However, in truth, it was Ein who had something to teach him all along.

"Well, at least it's different now," Ledah said. "It's not like we can't do anything now."

"Ein has something to protect and that's what gave him strength. There's no reason why we can't find that strength as well," Malice added.

"Yeah."

"Well, you can start by guarding he entrance to the spring while I have a night-time bath."

That comment took Ledah completely off-guard. "What?"

"I haven't had a bath yet and I got all sweaty from training and chasing after you two idiots."

"I…see…" Ledah replied, doubtfully. "Aren't you afraid that I'll peek again?"

Malice grinned evilly and bent down to whisper in his ear. "I remember a certain occasion, back in Asgard, in which Ein convinced you to dress in female clothing and…"

"Say no more."

Malice laughed and walked out. As Ledah got up to follow, he shook his head. He could not believe how troublesome emotions can be. Then, as he glanced at Malice's retreating back, he grinned.

_Well, at least Malice is back to normal_, he thought.

---

Ein and Serene walked out of the spring, towards Fia and Lina's house. Their hands were entwined and while Serene's wings were tucked behind her; Ein's wings were draped around them. Serene snuggled into him, as he protected her from the cold night air. As she sighed contentedly and gazed at her new ring, Serene thought she was straying through a dream. She considered pinching herself to make sure this really was not a dream but decided against it. The ring on her hand felt real enough, as well as the warmth around her, as Ein was pressed against her back. For what seemed like an eternity, Serene closed her eyes and relaxed, untroubled by dark memories that haunted her every thought. Like her namesake, all was calm and…serene.

Ein gazed down at her, forcing down the idea that this was all a lie, all a façade. He certainly did dream about this once but this time, he actually felt Serene in her arms. Everything that Ein had ever dreamed of about her was right in front of him. He could hear her voice, even as a whisper. He could smell her scent. He could feel her…ok…maybe we should not go there but Ein never felt more contented. For once, Ein felt like his life held more meaning then killing demon after demon, in the name of the Gods, for Riviera, for justice…now, at least he could fight for the one closest to him: Serene.

Memories from their journeys returned to them.

The night when Ein first met Serene, where she dropped out of the sky, chased by Malice. Ein was there to save her, parrying Malice's Diviner with his own.

When Serene lost her necklace, it was Ein who went to retrieve it for her. She still remembered how much it meant to her; the last thing that reminded her of her mother, aside from her memories.

Ein recalled the time when several vampires appeared and called Serene their "comrade". Naturally, Serene was irritated and naturally, Ein was there to support her.

Finally, they recalled the moment when Ein thought he lost Serene. He can never forget the moment when Malice held Serene and then they were both sacrificed by Hector in order for Seth to be released.

Now, they were together and enjoying themselves. Riviera was not in a crisis and the demons that threatened the Sprites were no longer widespread across the land.

However, like most of the things in Ein and Serene's life, nothing ever comes easy and their little time alone was interrupted. A figure suddenly descended from the night sky, a scythe swinging through the air. Ein glanced up at it, spreading his wings as he did. As the scythe swung down towards him and Serene, he beat his wings and flew back, clutching Serene tightly to his chest. Serene gasped in shock as the figure spread its bat-like wings and raised its scythe again. The figure flapped its wings and ascended into the air, disappearing against the night sky.

Ein strained his eyes, reaching for Einherjar, trying to find some sign of movement that betrayed the whereabouts of his opponent. Meanwhile, Serene had stepped behind Ein and stood back to back to him, her eyes darting to and fro, searching for a target. The figure flew through the air, only seen when it passed in front of stars but disappeared in a flash. Serene cursed in frustration, trying to keep her eyes on the figure but failed.

"Is this another demon attack?" Serene said. "Are they trying to catch us off-guard by attacking at night?"

"I'm not sure," Ein replied. "I guess this time it's the Vampires' turn to attack."

"Well, I hope they know that I'm not their "comrade", whatever they think I am."

A smile flickered across Ein's face as he recalled that particular incident.

Then, the demon struck. It swooped down from directly above them, swinging its scythe down, slicing the air. Ein raised his Diviner and parried the attack, while Serene had risen up to finish the demon. She swung her scythe through the air but the demon backed off. Suddenly, Ein spread his wings and pursued the demon, his reaction lightning fast. Before the demon could raise its scythe to defend itself, Ein flew forward and stabbed his Diviner into the demon. However, in the corner of his eye, he noticed more shapes appearing and he was forced to back off. Three more figures arrived, swinging their scythes through the air.

Ein parried each swing that came towards him, flying back at the same time. The three new arrivals pushed the attack, while Ein desperately blocked three subsequent attacks. Serene flew forward and defended Ein, unleashing an attack of her own.

"Serene Combo!" she shouted, quickly swinging her scythe to force the demons away. The four demons flew back and regrouped, hovering in the air.

"Ein, something's wrong," Serene said, eying the four figures. "These vampires don't attack like they usually do."

"Yeah," Ein replied. "They haven't tried to drain our energy, nor have they summoned any bats."

"You know, their fighting style so far reminds me of something…"

Suddenly, the demons interrupted and flew around, attacking again. They surrounded Ein and Serene, who had flown up into the air to meet them. Ein swung his Diviner defiantly while Serene held her scythe ready. Then, the four demons dove in to attack. One of them went straight for Serene, swinging its scythe across. Serene held out her own and blocked the attack, the scythes glancing off each other. The other three had attacked Ein from all sides, swinging their scythes for the kill. Ein parried and re-directed each attack, careful to make sure Serene came to no harm.

Suddenly, one of them dived underneath him and swung its scythe with all of its might. Ein was holding Einherjar above his head at the time and had to quickly swing it down to block the attack. However, the other two demons had risen up into the air and then dived, their scythes poised to stab into Ein's back. Ein glanced up, his eyes widening. He knew he could not block both of them but could not dodge, as Serene was right behind him. Serene could not help either, as the fourth demon was relentlessly attacking her. As the scythe was about to hit Ein, he closed his eyes, awaiting his fate.

Then, as he imagined what it felt like to have two scythes rip you apart, he realised that the attacks never came. He opened his eyes to find a red light glowing in front him.

Lorelei.

Ein turned towards Ledah, whom had appeared in front him, having pierced the attacks of both demons. The demons backed off, their scythes both destroyed by Ledah's Diviner. Ein glanced behind him to find Serene behind Malice, as Malice spun her Diviner through the air, before swinging it and destroying the scythe of the third demon. Ein glanced down to find the fourth demon rising up to him. He raised Einherjar, concentrated power to it and then swung it down, a wave of green light exploding from its tip. The light flashed over the demon, as it flew away it dodge the attack but the attack still destroyed its scythe.

Now, the four demons backed off and regrouped again but this time, they were disarmed.

"You guys have a knack for arriving at the right time…" Serene muttered.

"Yeah, we have to," Malice said. "Especially since we have someone like Ein as a comrade. He wouldn't be floating there if Ledah and I weren't so strong."

"Shut-up…"

"Anyway, let's just finish these demons first," Ledah said, turning to the demons. "Death to all sinners."

Lorelei glowed red and Ledah spread his wings. The red light spread around to his whole body and the very air around him seemed to glow with power and cackled with flames. He flew forward through the air, like a meteor across the sky, twirling his Diviner. Flames trailed behind him, as he homed in onto the demons. They raised their hands to defend themselves, as Lorelei flew forward to pass judgement on them.

Suddenly, a fifth figure appeared, spinning another scythe in its hands. With an almighty swing, the figure struck at Ledah. Ledah was forced to veer off from his attack and redirected it towards the new arrival instead. As the flames of Lorelei rose up to meet the figure, giant slabs of ice suddenly appeared from the figure's scythe, countering the attack. There was an explosion of power and Ledah spread his wings and flew away. Ein and the others raised their arms from the dust that spread from the explosion.

When the smoke and dust cleared, the fifth demon stood erect in front of the other four. It spread its bat-like wings and rose up into the air, holding its scythe aloft. Then, it flew into a ray of moonlight that passed through the branches of the trees and its face was revealed. Ein's mouth slid open, Malice's eyes widened, Ledah raised his eyebrow and Serene gasped. It was Ares.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

I do not own "Riviera: the Promised Land" or any of its characters.

Hmm...not too many chapters left now. I'm deciding that I should finish this story soon but if there are things that remain unclarified or unresolved, I will probably make some sort of sequel.

**Light and Dark:**

"Ares?" Serene said, her face stricken with shock. "What are you doing?"

"Serene…"

"Ares, what's the meaning of this?" Malice demanded. "Why are you siding with the demons?"

Ares looked her in the eye and she was shocked to see a deep hatred burning within them. He gestured to the figures behind them and they moved forward into the light. Serene gasped. They were not vampires; they were Arcs.

"Is there anything wrong with siding with my own kind?" Ares said, glaring into Malice's eyes. "Serene, you belong with us."

"W-what?" Serene stuttered. "H-how?"

"When Malice, Ledah and you were returned, is it so hard to believe that we could not as well?"

"B-but…Ursula…said that she only had enough power left for us…"

Ares smirked and Ein flinched at the amount of coldness that was apparent in that smile.

"Ursula simply hastened the process but when Seth-rah, the outcome of our sacrifices, was destroyed, our souls would eventually return. It was inevitable."

"T-then…why?" Serene asked. "Why are you attacking us?"

"Because…you…betrayed us…"

"What?"

"How could you live among your friends…smiling…laughing…like we were never here?" Ares said, coldly. "How could you abandon your family like that?"

"But, Ares…"

"Enough!" Ares shouted. "Talk is meaningless…"

With that, Ares raised his scythe and lunged forward, just as more Arcs appeared and flew in. Serene cried out with grief and fell down to the ground, placing her face in her hands. Ein cursed and swept out his Diviner, parrying Ares' attack. Ledah and Malice both drew theirs and rose up into the air, engaging the other Arcs. Ledah twirled Lorelei through the air and then pierced it through two Arcs, destroying their scythes and forcing them to retreat. Malice lifted Skadi and then brought it crashing down upon another.

Ein faced Ares, their eyes glaring into each others' before they both flew forward in a great clash of weapons. Ares swung his scythe in a giant horizontal swing but Ein blocked it with his Diviner, as he held it vertically, pressing the flat of the holy blade against the scythe. Ares broke off and flew up, while Ein rose to follow him. Ares span the scythe in his hands, before unleashing a flurry of attacks. Ein dodged and parried each attack, lashing out with an occasional counterattack but he was being pushed back. However, Ares was tiring from the constant attacks that he unleashed and soon had to stop. Ein used this chance to finish Ares, flying forward and swatting away Ares' counterattack, before kicking forward into Ares' chest. Ares cried out in pain, before dropping down. Ein flew down after him, his Diviner poised to stab into Ares.

"Ein, stop!" Serene cried out. "No, I can't…I can't lose him again…I can't lose my family again…"

Ein's concentration wavered and Ares darted away. Einherjar plunged into the ground, earth flying in all directions, before Ares landed a safe distance away. He brandished his scythe again, ready to attack. Ein pulled his Diviner out of the earth and faced his opponent. Then, ignoring Serene's cries, they charged forward to meet each other again.

Meanwhile, Ledah and Malice fended off the other Arcs but they just kept rising up and attack anew, as if Ledah and Malice's attack did nothing. Soon, the Arcs herded those two together, forcing them to fight back to back. Ledah cursed as the Arcs encircled him and Malice, forcing them to float with their backs against each other. Then, as one, the Arcs flew forward to attack.

"That's it, I've had enough of this foolishness," Ledah declared. "I shall not hold back!"

A red aura glowed around him, the air around him heating up and cackling with flames. Ledah narrowed his eyes, red light emitting from them. He raised Lorelei and it shone with blinding red light, as a crimson beacon in the sky. Ledah gathered his power and then shouted to the sky.

"Thy sins shall be purged, thy corruption shall be seared and may your soul succumb to the flames of judgement! Fury of the Seraphim!"

Flames flew from his Diviner, light blinding and lighting the area. The flames encircled him and Lorelei, before rising into the sky and gathering into one flaming sphere. Then, Ledah swung his Diviner down and streams of fire flew from the sphere. Each stream of flames changed shape and formed angels, each bearing a spear of fire. The fiery angels, the Seraphim that Ledah called forth, flew about in all directions, flames trailing behind them and raining down upon the Arcs.

Malice glanced at Ledah's attack and smirked. "Show off…"

Malice closed her eyes and dropped down to the ground, raising her Diviner high above her head. A blue aura surrounded her, the temperature of the air freezing. Skadi glowed blue and Malice twirled it through the air, the blue light trailing. Then, she slammed it into the ground with all her might, the blue light sinking into the ground. She poured her power into her Diviner and then shouted.

"Reflect upon your decisions, repent upon your sins and may your soul rest upon your fate! Frozen Redemption!"

A blue light spread across the earth in all directions from Malice's Diviner, freezing wherever it reached. Then, ice formed above earth, rising towards the sky. Pillars of ice formed and rose up into the air, as spikes formed in the tops and sides of the pillars. A platform formed under Malice and she rose up with it, mist and ice rising in the air around her. Malice glanced up and raised her Diviner, forcing the ice to rise up instantly towards the Arcs.

As fire rained down upon them and ice rose up to meet them, the Arcs panicked. The fiery Seraphim flew among them, burning them and heating the air. However, the pillars of ice rose up among them, freezing them and the spikes cutting them. Turning from heat to cold, the Arcs were given two choices: either to face the Judgement through fire or through ice.

"My turn…" Ein muttered.

Ein glanced at Ledah and Malice's attack, before turning his gaze back to Ares. He reached out with Einherjar, closing his eyes and concentrating his power. This time, green light surrounded him, creating another beacon of light. The aura formed a shield around him, his wings glowing brightly. Then, as his aura intensified, Ein spread his wings, his power spreading through the air. He opened his eyes and green light shone forth, blinding Ares.

"This is the will of the Gods, the glory of ascension and the hour of justice! Final Judgement!"

Ein's wings glowed even more, the light intensifying, before the wings spread and grew. Then, pieces of light flew from his wings, shaping into feathers. The feathers flew in all directions, shining brightly. Ares raised his arms to defend himself, as feathers flew into him, damaging him with the light of Disaresta. Then, Ein flew forward with his massive wings, swinging his Diviner. A great arc of light formed and flew into Ares, exploding with light. When the light faded, Ares was down on his knees, his scythe destroyed. He was barely conscious and he struggled from bending over and fainting.

"Give up, Ares," Ein declared. "It's over. Judgement has been passed."

His aura was fading and his wings lost their light, turning into his normal greenish black wings. They folded down and draped themselves around him. Malice and Ledah dropped down, landing on either side of him, as they faced Ares and the other defeated Arcs. Ares struggled to his feet, cursing and glaring at the three Grim Angels.

"So…" Ares muttered. "This is the power of a Grim Angel. Incredible, I must admit."

Ledah stepped forward, holding out his Diviner. "Now that you have witnessed our power, lay down your weapons and give up."

Ares, despite his injuries, glared defiantly back and stood up. "Give up? I think not…"

Ares closed his eyes and a dark aura flared up around him. Behind him, the other Arcs also stood up, a dark aura also surrounding them.

"What…what is happening!" Malice demanded.

"They're rising again, despite our earlier attacks…" Ledah replied, his eyes widening.

Ares smiled sadistically, his dark aura erupting around him. He held out his hand and then placed it down on the ground. Shadows gathered to it, swirling around and around on the earth directly beneath Ares' hand. Then, they formed into a scythe, which Ares raised up into the sky. The darkness surrounding the Arcs deepened and the Arcs rose up into the air, scythes forming within the darkness, appearing in their hands.

"What…what is this?" Ein gasped. "What is going on?"

Ares raised his scythe and the darkness around it flared. Behind him, the scythes of all the other Arcs flared in response.

"With the payment of our souls…we bring forth the damned weapons, the unholy Demonics!" Ares cried.

"Demonics?" Malice exclaimed. "What the…?"

"Demonics…must be the unholy weapons in answer to our Diviners…" Ledah muttered.

"What!"

"In any case, we'll ponder this later…now we must fight!" Ein declared, raising his Diviner, which shined forth in challenge to the darkness projected by the Demonics.

As both sides charged forward to meet each other, light and shadow collided in an explosion of power. Light shined forth, piercing the folds of darkness that the Demonics weaved in the night air. Each time a Diviner was wielded, each time one was stabbed, sliced or hacked with, a ray of light shot through the oncoming darkness. However, the darkness struck back and each time a Demonic sliced through the air, shadows overcame each ray of light, causing the light to fade away. Back and forth, the battle raged. Where there is light, there can be no darkness. Where there is darkness, there is no light. The battle raged on.

In the midst of the conflict, watching and waiting, stood Serene. She was neither a beacon of light, nor an object of shadow but still, she remained where she was. She watched on, as Ein and her friends fought against Ares and her own race. Tears appeared in her eyes and she gripped her scythe tightly, cursing her helplessness. On one side of her mind, she debated whether she should stand by Ein, her beacon of light, or else she should return to her once-lost family, her own kin. She bent over and clutched her head in frustration, as the sounds of weapons clashing and battle pierced into her ears. Then, she snapped. She raised her head, tears and hatred clouding her eyes and mind. With a great cry of anguish, she spread her wings and rose up into the air, to join the battle above.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

I do not own "Riviera: the Promised Land" or any of its characters.

- Sorry for the extremely long time in between this chapter and the last one but I was busy during the holidays and didn't really have much chance to go on my computer and type the story and update it but anyway, here's the 11th Chapter. Hope it doesn't seem too rushed.

**Colliding Emotions:**

The night sky above Elendia was filled with dark shapes, soaring and diving among each other, as a battle between Arcs and Angels raged. Ein and the other Grim Angels were like bright beacons as their auras flared again and again amid the darkness that the Arcs brought.

"I don't understand how they obtained these unholy powers," Ledah called out, as he flew by Malice, fending off two Arcs with a stab.

"When I attacked them, their souls were taken in order to bring Seth-Rah back but it seems that their souls were released, just like how mine and Serene's were returned," she answered.

"But that still doesn't explain this power and their weapons," Ein pointed out, as he swung his sword in a full spin, effectively damaging the five Arcs that dove at him.

"Confused, Grim Angels?" Ares taunted. "Having dealt what you call "judgement" and "vengeance" so often, I would expect you to recognise it easily."

"What are you on about?!" Malice shouted back, as the fighting momentarily ceased and the Grim Angels gathered together.

"You know very well what I'm referring to," Ares said. "Who was it that entered our village and stole our souls? Who was it that sent us to Hades, every one of us? Serene escaped for a time but eventually, you took her too. As if that was not enough, you attempted to destroy Riviera. That can not be forgiven…All Grim Angels must die!"

Suddenly, Ledah started.

"It cannot be…unless…you made a deal with Hades…"

Ares grinned and raised his dark scythe. "Correct. Just as you were granted your Diviners from Asgard, we were given our own weapons. Now enough talk…let's finish this!"

The Arcs had surrounded Ein and the others, forming a tight ring around them. Now, they all charged in, swinging their scythes. Ein cursed and raised Einherjar, ready to defend. Just as the two forces were about to clash, a voice suddenly cried out and a figure darted up.

"Ein, Ares! Stop!" Serene cried out.

Ein started and Ares hesitated. They veered off and backed away, as Serene flew up between them.

"What happened in the past was wrong and Malice realises that. She deeply regrets it and I have forgiven her…" Serene said as tears began to drop from her eyes.

Malice bowed her head and lowered Skadi.

"S-Serene…" Ares stuttered. "What…what are you saying? She MURDERED us! We're your people, your friends and your family…Don't you care?"

Serene rubbed her tears away but to no avail, as more took their place. "But I don't want to see you fight like this…I don't want you to die again…I don't want anyone to die…"

"But Serene…"

"Just stop fighting…please…"

"But, I…"

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared on the ground and a figure rose up out of it. It was a large dragon but it gave off a dark aura and a feeling of dread. As a zombie dragon rose out of the earth, Ein realised what it was.

"Hades…" he whispered.

Hades rose up into the air and turned his gaze towards Ares. "Ares, why do you hesitate? When you came to me, you wished for vengeance and I gave you power. In return I ask that you use it to finish your enemies, the Grim Angels for good. Why do you hesitate?"

"But, Serene…she is…" Ares stuttered.

"She is a traitor, an ally of the Grim Angels. They speak again and again of justice and judgement but in truth, judgement needs to be passed upon them. From the depths of Hell, I have watched as the Grim Angels slaughtered countless lives in the name of justice and in the name of Asgard, including the time when the Arcs were slaughtered. Is this justice? Is this judgement? No, what they're doing should be what we are judging."

"I…I understand…" Ares answered.

"No!" Serene called out. "Ares, please, listen to me!"

"She is your enemy, Ares…" Hades said.

"Hades, you have lingered here too long and your presence is a crime against justice itself!" Ledah shouted. "Return to the hell that you spawned out of!"

"SHUT-UP, GRIM ANGEL!" Ares shouted, as he suddenly swooped forward.

"No!" Serene cried, as she moved to intercept.

"Get out of my way!" Ares shouted, as he swung his scythe. "Get out of my head!"

Serene's eyes widened as the scythe's blade swung towards her. Ein dived forward, crying out, desperately reaching for Serene but it was too late. The scythe sliced through Serene, her cry of pain ringing out. As her cry reached their ears, Ares' eyes widened and a light flickered in them.

"S-Serene? What…what have I done…"

"You have done what is the true justice," Hades answered.

"Shut-up, Hades! Your lies will never sound again!" Ledah shouted, as he stabbed Lorelei towards the demon.

As the Diviner stabbed into Hades, Hades disappeared and his shadow faded. Ares stared down at Serene's fallen body, before raising his eyes to meet Ein's. Then, he and the other Arcs faded away, following Hades.

"No…Serene…" Ein cried out, as he fell to his knees besides her.

Malice landed next to her and checked her pulse. "She's alive! Quick, let's bring her inside!"

The frantic voices around Ein faded away into a murmur as his eyes took in the sight of Serene. Her eyes were closed, screwed shut with pain. Her hands were clamped over her stomach, where Ares' scythe had sliced through her. The wound was not immediately fatal and with the proper healing and perhaps some magic from Fia, it could easily be healed but Ein saw deeper into Serene's pain. When she flew in battle beside him, Ein always noticed her reason for fighting, for the sake of her lost family. The lost and lonesome look in her eyes, turned into hatred and vengeance was something that Ein never enjoyed seeing. Only when she smiled, only when she was surrounded with peace, like in the Grove of Repose, did Ein ever see the light in her eyes. Now, her pain has returned and Ein knows that she feels that Ares and her family will be gone forever…again.

---

Ein swung his training weapon furiously, as Ledah stood opposite him as his training partner. He swooped forward, aiming an attack directly at Ledah. Ledah leant back, absorbing the attack with his own weapon before breaking off and then suddenly counter-attacked, throwing his weight forward for more leverage. Ein blocked the attack and then pushed forward violently. Ledah's eyes narrowed, noticing Ein's frustration.

"Ein, you're not focused on your training," Ledah observed.

"What are you talking about?" Ein asked.

"You're concentration is wavering."

"What do you mean?"

"Look…" Ledah commanded, indicating their training weapons.

Ledah was just holding his wooden sword out in front of him and was standing two metres away, while Ein hacked at thin air mindlessly.

"Oh…umm…"

Ledah sighed and said, "Let's just take a break."

They sat down in the shade, resting and drinking. Nearby, Malice and Ladie were also training, as part of the many training sessions the three Grim Angels and Ladie undertook.

"Ein, I know you're upset but unless you concentrate on getting stronger, the same thing will happen next time," Ledah said.

Ein sighed and replied, "Yeah, I know…but I can't help it…"

"Remember our new Executioner Level attacks?" Ledah said, indicating the Overdrives that they used against the Dark Arcs.

"Yes…"

"Try to remember what your mind was like at that stage, and then begin training in that state."

Ein closed his eyes and tried to remember, tried to recall the power that he felt surging through him. As the feeling of wielding that holy power began to surface within his mind, Ein studied it closely. It was familiar and it was like he had felt it before. When the images of his Overdrive attack flashed through his mind, he began to realise that it should be familiar. This power was little different to the power he felt when he used Disaresta. In truth, he realised it was the same power but was magnified and seemed to be more vast. It felt like it was five times, maybe ten times more powerful.

"Wait…Ledah, something doesn't feel right…" Ein commented. "How did we obtain such power?"

Ledah stared into the distance, like he was trying to recall something. "Ein, it's true that we never did anything to improve our power in such a short time but I think I know why."

"What?"

"It has something to do with…your wings and my emotions."

Ein's eyes widened. "But…how…"

"It all has to do with the ones who gave us these powers in the first place, the ones who took away what we gave in order to receive our powers."

"The Magi…"

"Yes…even if Hector has been defeated, the other Magi exist and I believe our sudden increase of power is related to them."

"That, I also agree on," Malice said, as she and Ladie took a break and approached.

"Malice…" Ein said.

"As you all know, Hector declared me a failure during the process where I became a Grim Angel. According to him, my Skadi is a fake but it still has power, power that I can control and wield. If this isn't the power of a Grim Angel, then what is it? Is it the power of Hector? Or is it the power of the Magi? Then I don't see how my power differs from yours, since we received it from the same source," Malice mused.

"That's true…the Magi declared they will grant us this power to protect Asgard and in return, we must give up something. And so, we did…" Ledah added.

"I believe there is one source that we can turn to for answers…" Ein muttered.

"The Magi…" Malice whispered.

"Perhaps…Perhaps its time to return to Asgard…" Ledah finished.

Everyone fell silent. If they go to Asgard, would the Magi allow them to return to Riviera, even after all the battles were finished? Would the Grim Angels and the Sprites be separated? Ein looked around him. Elendia, the peaceful village of the Sprites. He had come to call this place home and never intended to leave it. He had intended to forever remain with Serene, living together with her until the end of the time granted to them.

"This is so complicated…I don't ever what to leave…" Ein said.

"Don't worry; there is no need to return to Asgard," a voice suddenly said.

Ein and the others turned towards the voice and then saw a bright source of light floating down towards them. Shielding his eyes, Ein looked up towards it, trying to see who it was. As the light faded, a figure was revealed and then, for a second, Ein thought Hector had returned and he instinctively reached for his Diviner.

"Grim Angel Ecthel, stay your blade!" the voice commanded.

"It cannot be…" Ledah gasped.

"One of the Magi?" Malice said.

"That is correct," the voice said. "I am one of the Magi and I come, Grim Angels, to call upon your power."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

I do not own "Riviera: the Promised Land" or any of its characters.

- I'm extremely sorry for the long period of time in between updating but at the moment, a mixture of homework, exams and other stuff are keeping me busy so please be patient. Anyway, please read and review.

**Ascended Grim Angel:**

Ein and the others gathered within the village chief's house, as they listened to what the newly arrived Magi had to say. By this time, Serene had somewhat recovered and held onto Ein's arm to steady her, leaning her body weight onto him. Fia and Lina were by the door, as Fia held onto Lina to try and keep her quiet. Beside them, Rose was sitting down and once again writing in her book, eyes darting up now and again to study the Magi, before her hand scribbled furiously across the page, beside her sketches. Cierra and Ladie stood behind the leader of the Sprites, as he greeted the Magi while Ledah and Malice stood behind the Magi.

"Welcome to our village, Magi of Asgard," he said. "May I ask what brings you here?"

"My name is Andrea," the Magi replied. "I was one of the Magi along side Hector, until his betrayal and eventual downfall, and I come to bring a message to the Grim Angels that have taken residence within your village."

Ledah and Malice straightened, standing to attention. Ein lightly and carefully helped Serene down to sit in a chair before moving to stand beside the other Grim Angels. Andrea turned towards them, eying them one by one. She was dressed much like Hector did, except the primary colour of her clothing was dark red. Like Hector, the upper half of her face was shadowed by her oversized hat and Fia forced Lina to keep her comments to herself about the Magi's costume.

"No doubt, Grim Angels," she began. "You have many questions for me. However, I must begin by bringing you news of Asgard's thoughts upon your decisions to remain within Riviera. As you know, it is your duty to defend Asgard and its interests from demonic forces. The Magi were in turmoil, discussing your apparent abandonment of Asgard and whether we should pursue you or not. However, the Magi had finally come to the decision to allow you to do as you pleased."

Excited voices broke out behind the Grim Angels, as the Sprites discussed this strangely reassuring news. However, Ledah stepped forward, raising his arm for silence. A familiar, emotionless expression was plastered across his face, as he turned towards Andrea and held a stern gaze.

"If Asgard has truly set their Grim Angels free, then why are you here?" Ledah asked. "Why are you here, if you have already decided to let us be?"

Andrea's expression was hidden underneath her oversized hat but the air became heavy, the mood becoming grave.

"Asgard…has need of its Grim Angels again."

---

The Elder waved his arms and ordered everyone out, to let Andrea talk to the Grim Angels in peace. As the other Sprites all left, he nodded to the Grim Angels and hobbled out. Serene stood along with the rest of the Sprites but Ein immediately went to help her, carrying her by her arm once again. As he walked out the door, with Serene, he glanced over his shoulder at Ledah and a silent message passed between them, concluding with a nod from Ledah.

As Ein left, Andrea raised her hand to protest but Ledah stopped her.

"Grim Angel Ecthel will return shortly," Ledah cut in. "He has…certain matters to attend to…"

"I…understand…" Andrea replied, raising her eyebrow. "It is surprising that the love lives of Grim Angels are…so active outside of Asgard."

"Yes…well…" Malice stammered. "Um…can you continue what you were saying before?"

"Yes, let me continue…" Andrea began. "With the defeat of the Accursed and Hector, the one attempting to rule Asgard himself and disrupt the order of the Magi, we came to the conclusion that the service of the Grim Angels was no longer required. In times of peril, Grim Angels were reborn to pass justice and thus, you have done so. However, it appears that a new demonic force has attempted to disrupt the balance once again."

"Hades…" Ledah said.

"Yes," Andrea said. "Asgard's greatest enemy, as you probably already know, is on the move."

---

Serene was silent as Ein helped her back to Lina and Fia's house. Ein was silent as he helped her to sit down and rest. Serene's face, although cunningly hidden, portrayed signs of distress that could not escape the notice of Ein. In most things, Ein's mind has a delayed reaction and limited perception but when it comes to Serene, his senses are maximised to their full potential. And right now, his eyes were telling him that Serene was thinking deeply about something that was troubling her.

"Serene, is there something wrong?" Ein asked, slowly but nonetheless straight to the point. "Your face looks troubled."

"Oh, it's nothing," Serene replied, forcing her face into a smile. "Shouldn't you be returning to that meeting? That Magi seemed like she had something very important to say."

Ein shrugged and kneeled down in front of Serene, looking up into her eyes. "Ledah can always fill me in later. Right now, the person before me is more important and I need to sooth her worries."

It turns out that Ein can be quite a charmer, where Serene was concerned. Despite her thought that this rather strange coming from Ein, she found her face getting hot from the attention she was receiving from him.

"Serene, are you alright?" Ein asked again. "Your face is rather red…"

Ein reached out to caress her face and Serene found herself leaning into his touch. Serene closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She felt calm from his touch, like her troubles were being washed away. It was like she wanted to stay like this forever. Slowly, her voice began to sound.

"It's just that…" Serene began, hesitantly. "When that Magi arrived, I remembered that you were originally from Asgard."

"Yes…and so? I'm a Grim Angel, not a Sprite. It would make sense that I wasn't from Elendia."

"No, you idiot," Serene chided. "I meant that I realised that there was chance that you would have to return there. I was afraid that you would be forced to go back to Asgard…because of your duties as a Grim Angel…"

Serene's smile faded and once again, Ein was worried.

"But…I'll never leave you," Ein protested. "I love you, Serene. I want to be with you. I want to protect you. I want to be there, when you laugh and join in. I want to be there, when you cry so I can wipe away your tears."

Serene choked and tears formed in her eyes. Hastily, she raised her hand to wipe them away but Ein stopped her. He held his finger to her tears and smoothed them away. Serene leaned forward and leant her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to be alone again," she said. "I don't want to be the Lone Arc once more…"

Ein closed his eyes, holding Serene to him in their embrace, stroking her hair with his hand. "Don't worry…I promise you won't ever be lonely again…"

---

"What?" Malice exclaimed. "You're saying the boundaries between the realms are…weakening?"

"Yes," Andrea said. "Because of the chaos Hector brought about, the very foundations of Riviera were shaken and the barrier separating Utgard, the realm of the demons, and Riviera is weakening. Normally, the power of Ursula would prevent or slow the flow of demons into Riviera but now…"

"Her powers are no longer here to protect Riviera…" Ledah muttered, looking out the window, his gaze lost in some far-distant thought.

"Don't blame yourself, Ledah," Andrea said. "You merely acted unde orders from Hector."

"But it was with these hands that I nearly destroyed all of Riviera…" Ledah said, holding up his hands. "These were the hands that wielded Lorelei in that mindless will of destruction."

"Then use those hands to protect what you have endangered in the past," Andrea commanded. "Raise your Diviner and once again bring judgement upon the demons."

Ledah glanced up to meet Andrea's gaze, before reaching behind him and grabbing Lorelei. The red Diviner shone brightly, its power and lust for battle shining through. Malice reached out and placed a comforting hand on Ledah's shoulder, before turning to Andrea again.

"There is another thing that I wish to know," Malice ventured hesitantly. "Why is that…our powers seemed to be magnified in some way? Why is that…I, a failed Grim Angel, am also able to wield such Executioner Level attacks…"

Andrea smiled and replied, "It is because, as repayment for your deeds and sacrifices, we have returned to you what you have given up to become Grim Angels. Ein's wings have returned, as well as Ledah's emotions. Also, Malice, you're future has been restored. No longer are you bound to a fate of doom by Hector. Your life is free for how you wish to shape it."

"But…Hector said that I failed to become a Grim Angel. He said my Diviner was a fake that he crafted."

Andrea shook her head and replied, "Do you not understand that the traitor himself was misled? He believed he wielded the power of the Magi, that he alone could overthrow the rest of us once he combined his powers with Seth to become Seth-rah. At that moment, when he abandoned the gods and chose to wield demonic power, his ties with the Magi were destroyed and he lost what knowledge and power he had as one. The only thing he had at that moment was the destructive powers of Seth and what he manipulated it into with his greed for more power."

"But what does that have to do with Skadi?"

"Your Diviner, Skadi, is a real Diviner. Despite what you were told, you were destined to wield it. Never before have I seen anyone wield it with such power and ferocity as you have. Skadi was crafted by long ago, before Ragnarok, some sources believe. The name of Skadi's crafter and its origin has been forgotten but it has been stored by the Magi for a long time. Many believe that is not a true diviner, as Hector did, since there was no Grim Angel to wield it. Hector took it and gave it to you, believing that whatever power Skadi and you had separately would be enough for you to act as Grim Angel, until he had no further use for you. However, Skadi and you belong with each other. You are a true Grim Angel, Malice."

Malice fell silent and gazed at Skadi, finally realising that the power she felt from it, the kinship feeling she had when she wielded it, was not an imagination."

Andrea glanced at both Ledah and Malice, before raising her hands and saying, "Now arise, Grim Angels. Asgard has granted you freedom in return for you devotion and sacrifices. Let it be long that you protect this land of Riviera with your powers, safeguarding it from the corruptive hands of the demons. From this day forth, you shall be kown as the Ascended Grim Angels."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

I do not own "Riviera: the Promised Land" or any of its characters.

To everyone who has played the bonus level, involving the boss battle against Hades, when you were playing the Cemetery level please excuse me if I get some of the details wrong. Its been a while since I've played the game (or worked on this story for that matter).

**The Gates of Hell:**

"Ascended Grim Angel, huh?" Serene said. "Sounds kinda cool…"

They were gathered at Lina and Fia's house once again, enjoying a dinner made by Fia, with a little help from Serene and surprisingly, Malice. As it turns out, Malice happened to be rather adept at creating edible cuisine, to the great relief and joy of Ledah, as she continuously forced food on his plate.

"Yes, a very exciting name for exciting new powers!" Cierra said. "Now, excuse me, Ein, but could I just have a closer look…"

As Cierra got up and walked over to Ein, she closely examined his wings. However, as she her examination became more and more detailed, Serene felt a sense of irritation.

"HEY!" Serene shouted. "BACK OFF! HE"S MINE!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Serene," Cierra replied. "I'm merely examining the magic energies I feel radiating from his wings."

"Y-yeah," Ein said, a blush creeping up his face. "But you don't have to feel them so much…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ein," Cierra replied, her absentminded smile fixed in place. "Now, if I could just…"

She leant closer so that Ein could smell the scent of her hair. Ein felt his face getting hotter and Serene's suppressed burst of outrage was at it limits. However, at that moment…

"OW!" Ein cried in pain. "What was that for?!"

"I just wanted to pluck a few feathers so I could take them back to the magic guild for further study," Cierra replied. "I'm sure they would love to study a feather of an Ascended Grim Angel."

"R-Right…" Ein said, rubbing his wing in pain.

"Oh! Lina wants a feather as well!" Lina cried out, rushing towards Ein, fingers outstretched to pluck one of Ein's feathers.

"Hmm…Perhaps I can stick one of them into my book for more detail," Rose muttered, once again writing in her book about the recent occurrences in Elendia. "Not to mention my quill is starting to worn down…"

"H-Hey I need these feathers!"

"Oh, yeah?" Serene commented. "Then why do you shed so much when you used your Overskill?"

"Um…"

"Yes, I would've taken one of those if I wanted one but they mysteriously glowed with green light and faded away…" Rose added.

"Ah…"

"Lina wants one! They look so cool when they glow!"

"Lina, if you pluck one off Ein right now, I doubt it would actually glow with light," Fia said.

"Don't you guys prefer red over green, Cierra?" Ein protested. "Ledah's feathers glow red instead of green!"

"Leave me out of this…" Ledah muttered, attempting to avoid Cierra's hopeful gaze and concentrating on his dinner.

Malice sat back and watched Ein and the others. Like Ein and Ledah, she was from Asgard and therefore unused to such cheerful and rowdy situations but unlike Ein, who seemed to naturally enjoy such situations despite the usual pain (which Serene could claim most credit for) accompanied them, Malice found it difficult to adjust to it. From existing under the ruthless command of Hector, up until the moment where her life was "sacrificed", she was suddenly thrust into this place where everyone seemed to have a reason to smile and be cheerful. Not used to smiling for reasons other than achievement and…well…malice…Malice felt extremely awkward.

"Um…Cierra…can you please…"

"Hm?"

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Can you please…?"

"Yes, Ledah?

"CAN YOU PLEASE KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF AND AWAY FROM MY WINGS?"

"Oh…sorry about that…"

Malice glanced towards Ledah, who was sitting right next to her, and saw that Cierra was now seated on Ledah's other side. As they continued to eat dinner as well as everyone taking turns at making comments about Ein, Cierra's hand would slowly edge towards one of the feathers on Ledah's wing but turned away at the last minute by the ever vigilant Grim Angel. Ledah seemed to be adapting well, like Ein has. True, she could never seem to remember a situation where Ledah was awkward but as it stands, even moving to a new world and obtaining a completely different lifestyle did little (on the whole) to shake the calm exterior of the Solitary Angel, though perhaps it would be right to say he is no longer solitary…

"Wow, Ledah made an outburst!" Ein commented.

"Don't you remember, Ein?" Rose said. "Ledah got his emotions back!"

"Oh, right…"

"Ein, you're an idiot…"

"…"

Malice suddenly could not help herself and burst out laughing, along with the others. For the first time, it seems she has been able to forget about the future and just enjoy the present. Like Ein and Ledah, what she had lost was returned to her: her future. She figured out that whatever happens in her life, it would depend on her decision and her determination to shape it. So, like the others around her, she forgot about the troubles of the future and enjoyed what the present had to offer. Throughout Elendia, the sound of laughter rang out into the night.

---

A huge Wyvern demon roared and spread its wings across the darkening sky. Its vast wings, once stretched from tip to tip, seemed to cover the earth from the sky and blocked the light from the earth. Another horde of demons marched towards Elendia, bringing destruction and terror in its wake. The demons seemed like an incoming tide of darkness and Elendia was simply a sandcastle waiting to be washed away. However, a sudden beam of light seemed to cut through the darkness, halting the demons. The lead demon, a reckess Beserker, was instantly vaporised, as the beam of light shone through his soul and passed Judgement on his sins.

Ein and the other Grim Angels stood facing the demons, barring them from the village. Behind them Serene readied herself for the battle. Ledah raised Lorelei and its flames flickered into the sky. With a nod to Ein and Malice, he took off into the sky, heading straight for the giant Wyvern, with Ein and Malice following close behind. The Wyvern bared its fangs in answer and with a great sweep of its wings, it sent gusts of wind towards the oncoming Grim Angels. Ledah swept his own wings, slowing down to hover in the air, and swung Lorelei in a great arc, countering with a wave of flame. When the wind blew into the flames and as they burnt out, Ein and Malice flew through the embers, their Diviners aimed towards the Wyvern. Einherjar pierced the demon through the chest, into its heart, while Skadi cleaved off its head at the top of its neck. Ein closed his eyes, concentrating his power into Einherjar, before suddenly releasing it. The holy powers of his Diviner were too much for the demon's body and it burst in a great flash of green light, its body flying apart and its blood raining down on the demons below. Among the blood green feathers seemed to be floating towards the ground, as the demons cowered away from their light.

The demons, who once brought about terror to Riviera, were inflicted with terror themselves and rushed to escape the wrath of the Grim Angels. However, Lorelei did not prove to be merciful, as Ledah swooped down on the demons, even as Ein's power rained down upon them. Serene, who was watching from a distance, snapped out of her awed trance and rushed to help him. Soon, the demons that remained from the initial attack were overwhelmed by Serene and the Grim Angels.

"You know, we should really think of a way to stop these demons," Serene commented, as she sliced a Hound in two as it leapt to attack her. "We can't just keep defeating them as they attack again and again for the rest of our lives."

"She's got a point," Malice added, right before she leapt up high into the air and swung her axe down, cleaving an Ape's head in two. "Sooner or later they'll overwhelm us at some point."

"I believe Andrea mentioned something about the barriers of Riviera weakening," Ledah said, stabbing a demon and then piercing through to puncture the demon right behind it. "If we can strengthen the barriers again in some way, the rate of the invading demons will lessen."

"But how can we do that?" Ein protested, swinging Einherjar in a great Arc and laying waste to a row of demons. "The kind of power required to that…are we capable of doing that?"

"Well, our powers have been amplified suddenly, since we became Ascended Grim Angels, and yet something of this magnitude would most likely require powers equal to that of a God," Ledah said, charging his power into Lorelei. "Even if the Magi got together to attempt such a feat, it would be doubtful to whether they can succeed."

"In any case, they would've done so, if they could," Malice added, sending a Berserker flying back with one swing of Skadi.

"Exactly," Ledah concluded, releasing his charged energy in a flash of fire from Lorelei, scorching a group of demons into oblivion. "Andrea wouldn't have come here requesting our help if it wasn't needed. I believe the only thing we can do is to destroy the demons at their source: Hades."

---

Hades...a name which many associate with doom, despair and an ultimate ending, one with such a finality that even the bravest of warriors fall into an uneasy sleep when they think of the name. The Grim Angels were created to fight against such a force. This was a concept that Ein, along with the other Grim Angels, those of the past and the present, knew very well. He knew his immediate enemy to be the demons he passes judgement upon, the ones which have no other thought besides what the demonic forces that drive them command them to do: kill all that walk freely beneath the light of day. Again and again, the demonic and angelic forces clash, where neither emerges as the supreme victor. Throughout the conflict, Hades always hid in the background, beyond the reach of Asgard.

Ein sighed, placing a hand on Einherjar to feel its warmth and stare out the window at the setting sun. Ein's sole wish was to protect those that were dear to him: Serene, the Sprites, Ledah, Malice and generally life itelf. At this time, Ledah was talking to Claude in the Magic Guild about the whereabouts of the Gate to Hell, as Ein and the Sprites seemed to have come across its entrance at some point of their adventure but had more pressing matters to attend to. Malice and the other Sprites were discussing what they should do, when they actually reach Hell itself. Hades was powerful and to attempt to defeat him in his own realm seemed like suicide in itself.

"No doubt we will have to face Ares and the other Arcs when we arrive there as well..." Serene muttered. "Now that they are under the control of Hades, they won't hestitate to attack us."

"That means we can't show any hesitation either, Serene," Ein said. "I know its going to be hard on you but if Ares is determined to stand between us and Hades, we have no choice but to defeat them, for Elendia's sake."

"Don't worry, Ein," Serene answered, a smile forming on her face. "I won't hesitate. Ares and the others are gone...I've come to accept that. Now all that's left is to put them to rest...forever."

Ein glanced at Serene. She was smiling, trying to keep her cheerful demeanor but Ein noticed that her smile did not reach her eyes. The grief and lonliness that was present in her eyes could not be hidden.

"Ok, its time we headed for that Cemetery," Ledah announced, standing at the entrance to

Elendia. "The sooner we pass justice on Hades, the better. Elendia can not withstand an eternity of demonic invasion and we best end this before the demons achieve a permanent foothold."

"Or else we'll have to go around freeing areas from demonic control again, just like with the Accursed," Ein said.

Ledah nodded and turned towards the entrance. Malice followed, while the Sprites said their farewells and promises to return alive.

"Make sure come back alive and tell me all about it!" Rose said, as they left. "I want to add it to my notes. And take care! It would be nice if we all gathered together and had a dinner together again, when this is all over..."

---

After arriving at the Cemetery and pushing away that mysteriously and dark rock covering the entrance, the Sprites and Grim Angels arrived to the hidden area where the Sprites and Ein had originally defeated the Zombie Dragon guarding the Key to Hell.

"So, even though you guys forced yourself to find this hidden entrance and even defeat the Zombie Dragon guarding it, you guys never actually bothered to explore it?" Malice inquired, as they looked around the dark room. "I mean, after issue with the Accursed, me and Hector, didn't you think it was necessary to explore this obviously demonic place?"

"Well, at the time, we were stilling tracking down an Accursed so we had more pressing matters to attend to," Ein explained. "We came here to defeat that Reaper and I felt we shouldn't have diverted from our main goal, before we accomplished it. It did seem rather urgent at the time."

"Lina didn't like this place...it was too dark and creepy..."

"Yes, remember that time we landed in a dark room?" Serene said. "And we tried to find a switch to turn on a light?"

"Oh yes! I remember now!" Cierra exclaimed. "Ein felt around and eventually touched various parts of us, didn't he, Fia?"

"...I was trying to forget about that as soon as we got here..." Fia mumbled, her cheeks turning red.

"You were thinking about it before anyone even mentioned it?" Ledah said, his eyes widening. "Wow...that's...quite unexpected of you, Fia. I didn't think you thought about this kind of thing..."

"Me neither..." Fia mumbled back, her cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Ein you were such a jerk!" Serene scolded, turning towards the unfortunate Grim Angel in question. "I mean, I know you stood up for me when those vampires saw me as one of their own but why did you have to ruin it by being such a pervert!"

"I was just trying to find a light switch!" Ein exclaimed, holding his hands up in denial. "I mean, it wasn't like I was purposely trying to feel your..."

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD!" Serene shouted, her face turning red in turn.

"My, my," Cierra observed. "It hasn't been long and yet you two are acting like a married couple already! Ah, I'm so envious!"

"And Lina thinks Fia is green with envy...or maybe its just her clothes..." Lina whispered to no one in particular.

"Lina, shut-up!" Fia hissed back.

"Um..." Ledah started, trying to draw their attentions. "It's nice that you guys are all remembering such fond, interesting, humourous and generally embarassing memories but perhaps this isn't the ideal place..."

"Yeah, we're standing in front of the entrance into Hell, where our greatest enemy yet, besides from Ein's annoying stupidity (Ein, in the background: "HEY!"), is waiting for us," Malice said, with a mocking glance at Ein. "Maybe we should take this a littlemore seriously."

"Ok..." everyone muttered.

Ledah held out the Key to Hell in front of him, closed his eyes and chanted an incantation that the Magic Guild had taught him. Soon, the Key glowed with an evil, dark aura and then an expanse of darkness appeared before them, slowly forming into the shape of a portal. Beyond it, they saw a barren place, where the air itself seemed to manifest demonic energies.

"Well, let's get moving," Ein said, quietly and drawing his Diviner.

He led the way, stepping through the Gates of Hell, and the others followed. Malice and Ledah brought up the rear.

"If they really did all those things they talked about," Malice muttered to Ledah as they entered. "I really wonder how they managed to successfully defeat the Accursed. They seem more like they were going on a picnic, rather than a quest to slay demons."

"Let's just not ask questions..." Ledah muttered back.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

I do not own "Riviera: the Promised Land" or any of its characters.

**For Riviera:**

"I feel a tremendous demonic pressure on me," Fia stated, nervously holding aloft her rapier. "It's similar to when we confronted Hector..."

"This place is the abode of Hades," Ledah explained. "It's a given that it would be a great well of demonic power here. Perhaps the Sprites should wait at the entrance while the Grim Angels push forward? I'm not too sure about where Hades will be waiting but doubtless the demonic energies will be most potent near his presence."

"No way, Ledah!" Serene replied, defiantly. "We came to defend Riviera from demons and we're not turning back without a fight!"

"Lina will not turn back!"

"The demonic magic I feel is terrible but I wish to test it against my own," Cierra added, raising her staff. "I shall not back down."

Ein nodded. "We have fought against the demons together and we won. This time shall be no different. Oh, except that no one is going to be sacrificed..."

At those words, Serene instinctly reached for his hand and he grasped it, holding it firmly.

_Yes,_ Ein thought. _I won't lose Serene ever again!_

_Ares..._

_Ares...they have come..._

...who?

_Our enemies...destroy them!_

My...enemies?

_Yes, the hated Grim Angels! They have come to claim the souls of your people again!_

What! No, I can't let that happen...I...I can't lose them again...I can't lose my family!

_Destroy the Grim Angels and the traitorous Sprites that aid them!_

Yes, to protect my family...to protect...Serene?

_No, she is your enemy!_

But...she...

_No, she has betrayed you...she has left you and your clan._

She...

_She must die. _

She...I...

_She must die!_

She...must...

_She MUST die!_

She must die...they must all die...

In the deep darkness of Hades, a presence stirred. Ares held up his scythe, calling the other Arcs to him. Together, they rose up into the darkness and headed towards a light that approached them, heading deeper towards Hades.

"I've been thinking," Ein said.

"Well, that's a first..." Malice muttered.

"No, I'm serious," Ein said, glaring at Malice. "About Ares and the other Arcs, how is it that Hades raised them and binded them to his will?"

"Hades is a demon, one which commands the will of all demons towards destruction, but he is essentially a vast source of demonic power and energy," Ledah replied. "It wouldn't be too difficult for him to bring back souls for his own purposes."

"Yes, but the Arcs have wills of their own," Ein argued. "Certainly, Hades can raise their souls with demonic power but it doesn't mean he can force them to do his bidding. I'm sure their wills and minds would attempt to reject Hades."

Ledah shrugged. "Hades' powers have never been completely tested before, and Asgard could only make speculations. However, I guess there is some merit to what you say...It seems unlikely that the Arcs would willingly join him."

"That's why I'm so shocked at Ares' actions," Serene added. "There is no way that my brother or my clan would willingly server Hades, just because he raised their souls from the dead."

"Perhaps they have no say in the matter at all," Cierra mused. "Perhaps they are under some sort of spell, or mind control."

"I think its more simple than that," Malice said.

Everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not completely sure of this," Malice began, hesitantly. "But didn't Ares declare that he and the Arcs will oppose the Grim Angels in the name of vengeance? I think Hades used that thought and encouraged Ares and the other Arcs. Perhaps he used that thirst for vengeance to coax them to his will."

"That wouldn't be too surprising," Ledah replied. "If your whole clan was destroyed as a result of genocide, I won't you'll be burning with vengeance. Hades simply gave them the means."

"You mean those dark weapons?" Serene asked. "Those...Demonics, I believed they were called."

"Ares claimed them to be weapons in answer to our Diviners, but in truth, I think they are simply solid forms of demonic energy, which Hades has used to corrupt the Arcs and coax them to his will."

"Wait...are you suggesting that we can save Ares?" Serene asked, her eyes widening.

"And the other Arcs?" Malice added.

Ledah shrugged helplessly and replied, "I'm not sure."

"If there is a chance, we should take it," Ein declared. "Besides, I know that we will have to face the Arcs again, when we try to confront Hades."

Everyone nodded and proceeded deeper into the darkness.

_I can save them_, Serene thought. _I can save Ares...and everyone...No...I WILL save them..._

"Wait, do you feel a presence?" Malice whispered, holding Skadi defensively. "I thought I felt something move in the darkness..."

"I have been wondering why we were able to wander so far into Hades without any encounters with demons," Ledah said. "Is it time, at last, to fight?"

"I expected this place to be swarming with demons," Ein agreed. "This is certainly unexpected."

"Well, let them come!" Serene shouted. "Come on, you demons!"

"Big words, Serene," a voice called out. "I hope you can live up to them."

Ares and the other Arcs loomed out of the darkness, their demonc scythes casting an aura of darkness around them.

Serene glared defiantly and stepped forward, readying her own scythe. "I won't hesitate anymore, Ares. I will defeat you, here and now, and put you to rest, as you should be."

"So, its true after all," Ares replied. "You have betrayed us!"

"No, she hasn't betrayed anyone," Ein said. "If you recall, you were the one that wounded her. Not only did you hurt her with your scythe, you hurt her affections for you. You made her shed tears. You have given her painful memories that she will never forget."

Ares' eyes flashed and he raised his scythe. "She betrayed us! She betrayed her very own clan! That can never be forgiven...the pain she feels now is but a fraction of what we felt when we watched our own clan, our own lives torn apart before our eyes. I will never forgive you Grim Angels!"

"I have done wrong," Malice stated. "That can never be amended and I repent for my sins. But, my future is what I make of it with my own hands, as is yours. Do not make the mistake of existing for vengeance alone!"

"Enough!" Ares shouted. "Its time we finished this!"

"Gladly!" Ein shouted back, rising into the air to meet him, Einherjar glowing with power.

"Wait, Ein!" Ledah shouted.

"What?! But why?"

"We have more pressing matters to attend to...I just realised why Hades lured us so deeply into his realm."

"What do you mean?" Malice asked.

"He is aiming to devour Riviera and turn it into a haven for demons. In other words, into a realm like this one. For what, he needed to bypass its defences but that is already accomplished, with damaged Hector and Seth-rah has done. Now, he is simply waiting for a moment to flood Riviera with a wave of demons. However, we have always stood in his way but now, there is nothing in between him and Riviera!"

"So, you have figured it out," Ares taunted. "But it is too late. Hades is already amassing his power and readying his assault. We will keep you here and let you wait for the destruction of Riviera!"

"Ares, have you lost your mind?!" Serene shouted. "Riviera is your home too!"

"No, we have no home now...we are merely wandering souls with only vengeance to comfort us..."

"I think...Hades has completely taken his mind..." Ledah said, quietly. "The words he is saying now are only the words that Hades has taught him. I'm sorry, Serene, but it seems your brother, along with the other Arcs, are merely vessels of Hades' power now. We must hurry back to the entrance and hold the demons there!"

"We won't let you!" Ares replied, swooping down and aiming his scythe at Ledah.

However, Serene sprang up and knocked him to the side. "Ein, hurry! We'll hold the Arcs here! You and the Grim Angels head for Hades now!"

"But..I can't just..."

"We'll be fine," Fia replied, holding her rapier and glowing with her healing magic. "We have fought and trained along side you for along time. We can defeat them."

"Lina will not lose to them!"

"Yes, go on Ein," Cierra added. "Riviera's safety is at stake."

Ledah put his arm on Ein's shoulder and motioned for them to go. Malice took off, swung Skadi and broke her way through a group of Arcs. Ledah followed quickly, along with Ein. Ein looked back one last time, as Cierra and Lina fired a volley of magic and arrows to stop the Arcs from chasing. Then, he turned away and followed Malce and Ledah.

"Serene, you'll regret this..." Ares said, rising into the air. "You never did win once against me when we were younger..."

"I never lost either!" Serene shouted. "Take this!"

Serene dived forward, swinging her scythe in a great arc. Ares ducked to the side and knocked her attack aside at the same time. Then, just as Serene was recovering from her swing, he lunged forward and brought his scythe's blade flying towards Serene's body. By twisting her body through the air, she barely dodged the attack. They sprang apart and circled each other, waiting for the next move.

_Ares...my brother...I will save you, and everyone else...even if it costs me my life..._

Meanwhile, below their aerial battle, Cierra, Lina and Fia fought fended off the Arcs. While Lina and Cierra stood back to back, maintaining a constant barrage of magic and arrows, Fia skillfully wielded her rapier, leading the Arcs into her dance of the blade. She stepped backwards in her practiced footwork, like a masterful dancer, her rapier slicing and dicing through the air. She disrupted the rhythm of the Arcs, confounding their attacks while striking successfully with hers. However, it was clear that they could not keep it up. Sooner or later, they will tire but the Arcs never faltered, fueled by their blind desire for vengeance. Usually, Ein would lead them through it but he was not here. This time, the Sprites were on their own.

Ein could not shake off his feeling of dread as he flew towards Riviera, alongside Ledah and Malice. He was inevitably worried for the Arcs but knew that duty forced him to leave them. He was especially worried for Serene. However, he tried to push those thoughts aside and turned his attention towards the task at hand. They were drawing closer to Hades and his horde of demons. Already, a multitude of demons were coming into view. A giant zombie dragon, Hades himself, stood at the threshold of the entrance into Riviera, while a multitude of smaller zombie dragons surrounded him.

"HADES!" Ledah shouted. "HALT! YOU SHALL NOT PASS INTO RIVIERA!"

A zombie dragon suddenly rised out of the darkness, its rotted jaw opening wide and a wave of darkness and death swept over the Grim Angels. Immediately, Ein raised his Diviner, defending against the attack. Einherjar shone vibrantly, its light piercing through the darkness and repelled the wave of darkness. Ein lunged forward, diving beneath the jaws of the zombie dragon and plunged Einherjar deep into the dragon's body, right at the base of its neck. With all his strength, he pulled his Diviner upwards, slicing up through the neck of the dragon and cleaving its entire head in two, from the neck upwards. The dragon fell to the ground, fading and consumed by Einherjar's green light.

Ledah and Malice flew past and landed at the entrance, guarding the way.

"How dare you Grim Angels stand in my way once again..." the voice of Hades said. "You have always been in my way, always passing judgement upon us in the name of Asgard...The time of your Gods has passed...I SHALL consume all that walk beneath the bright sun!"

Hade's voice vibrated terribly through their heads. His voice seemed to come from everywhere, the force of his will straining heavily onto the minds of the Grim Angels. In his realm, his power seemed vast and beyond comprehension. However, they stood defiantly at the entrance into Riviera.

"So have we done since our birth," Ledah said. "We will continue to do so. We will stand and pass judgement upon you, cursed demon of Utgard. Prepare yourself!"

"So be it, Grim Angel of Asgard..." Hades replied. "You shall die here...with your last breath, you shall witness our beginning!"

Hades roared and the horde of zombie dragons around him answered. Wave upon wave of demons materialised around Hades. With one voice, they shouted a battlecry and charged forward to where the Grim Angels stood.

"Well, this is it..." Malice said. "The final stand. This is where we fall in defeat or rise to victory!"

She raised Skadi high above her head, its cold, blue light illuminating her. Her aura grew more intense, as her power grew. The ground beneath her seemed to freeze.

"For the future!" she cried, charging forward.

Ledah stared grimly at the horde of demons and nodded. "This will decide whether Riviera will be consumed or not. It is our duty to withstand and endure. I...we will not fail."

Lorelei flared in reponse to his words and he swept forward towards the oncoming demons, bring the flames of his wrath with him.

Ein watched as the demons approached, his thoughts turning from the faces of his friends to the land of Riviera which he had come to love. Finally, his thoughts turned to Serene. Her smile sent his mind into disarray. Her sadness gripped his heart. With the thought of protecting his friends in his mind, he raised his Diviner and Einherjar answered his need to defend his friends.

"For Riviera!" he shouted. _For Serene_.


End file.
